Pieces of memories
by AkinaYu
Summary: I hate boys. Just because of him, who broke my heart into pieces. However, that was the thing I thought before I got myself in an accident. I lost all the memories I had and today, I'm gonna start a new school life at Alice Academy. Yet, I met him and the first thing he said to me was "I'm going to make you fall in love with me again" What does he mean by 'again?
1. 1st piece: Her story

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Enjoy the story**

* * *

Boys are so vulgar, rude and have no delicacy… I hate them very much. Especially _**him**_. He is my childhood friend and also my next-door neighbor. He is arrogant, pervert and very very very very very very stubborn. And yet, I still fall in love with him. However, that kind of love doesn't last long. Just because of his pride, he breaks my heart into pieces.

Let me tell you the story of what happened.

_It was the summer when I was 10. That day, I was going to tell him about my feeling. I wrote a letter because my friends said it would be more romantic. Then I put it in his desk, which was next to mine. _

_After that, I got out of the classroom and waited for him to read the letter. __**I wonder what his response is**__. I giggled at the thought. Then I saw him walking to the class with his friends. I looked at him secretly and decided to eavesdrop everything they said_

"_So are you gonna go to the soccer game?" _

"_Hn"_

"_I'll take that as a yes."_

"…_."  
"…"_

_I waited patiently and my heart started to pump faster because of nervously. _

"_Hey guys." A boy suddenly said out loud. "I found an letter" All the attention turned to the boy. __**Oh my god, the boys found it. But I only want him to read it alone.**_

"_Where did you get this?" I heard him say with his cold voice. _

"_In your desk"_

"_Hn"_

"_So what's this?"_

"_A love letter."_

"_From who?" A boy asked then looked at the name on the envelope. "Oh my god, isn't she your childhood friend?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Read it. Read it…." All the guys in the classroom cheered out loud. I saw him opened the envelope. _

"_What is this? 'I have always love you ever since we met' " A boy said as he glanced at the letter. "Are you kidding me? She confessed to you. What will you do?"_

_My heart beat faster and faster. _

"_Hn. What will I do?" He said "What do you think?" _

"_We don't know, she is a really nice and cheerful girl. You can…." The boys said but they were cut by him._

"_Disgusting." With that, I felt a throb in my heart. _

"_Isn't it troublesome?" And I saw him torn my letter apart with his eyes which became darker and darker._

_But I didn't care about anything anymore. I just knew that he rejected my confession in a harsh, very harsh way. I felt my heart shattering into pieces. I gained all the confidence I had and got to the door._

"_It was a prank" I said as all the eyes turned to me. Somehow, I felt scared and my voice cracked. But I have to say this. "I can't believe you guys actually think that I love that guy. He is just a pervert" And with that, I ran away from the classroom and broke into tears. His words were still ringing in my head. __**Disgusting…Troublesome…**__ I felt down to my knees and cried really loud. That day, I understand the feeling of a broken heart._

_When I got back home, I saw my mother and father sitting on the chair waiting for me. _

"_What's wrong, mom, dad?" I asked. They looked at me with sadness in their eyes._

"_I'm sorry but tomorrow, we are going to move." My dad said_

"_Move? To where?" I asked_

"_To America." My eyes widen. America is too far from Japan. If I move there, I will have to leave all my friends and h-him…._

"_So, are you going with us?" My mom asked_

"_Yes." I nodded at them. __**Because I can't bear to meet him anymore.**_

_The next day, I didn't even go to school because I have to stay at home to pack my stuffs. And I didn't tell him that I will move out today. . Only hours later, the truck arrived. I said goodbye to the house and got to the truck. Before I got in my parent's car, I heard someone calling my name. I turned to that direction and saw him running to me with full speed. I was surprised. I thought he didn't care about me. However, I kept my composure and looked at him with angry and sadness in my eyes then got in. I don't want to look back because it will only hurt me more. At that time, I realized that I lost **it**. I searched but couldn't find it. But I don't care anymore. Seeing it will make me remember about him. With that, I left the house along with all the memories with him._

* * *

I started a new life in America. I went to an all-girl school because I don't want to experience the past again. I met my best friend there, who also cold but she is sometimes really nice. I thought that my life will be perfect there. But it wasn't. Two years later, on the same day when my heart was broken, I lost two most precious person to me. My family got into an accident and luck wasn't at my side. I was the only one survive. My parents were dead…

I lost my memories so right after I gained my conscious and discharged from the hospital, I had to go back to Japan and lived with my grandfather. I had to go to work and didn't go to school.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

By the time you read this sentence, I am just a normal high school girl. Yes. 6 years have passed ever since I lost my memories. And today, I am going to study at Alice Academy as a new student. However, I don't know that my life will change when I meet him again even though I don't remember who he is.

* * *

**Hello everybody. This is my third fanfic  
**

**Actually, I only write one chapter **

**After I finish 2 other fanfics, I will write this next. I only update for you to read through**

**Thanks for reading**


	2. 2nd piece: His story

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

I hate girls. They are so annoying, annoying and….Actually, I can't find a word to describe their annoyance. It's like they follow me everywhere, give me love letter everyday and go "Kya! Kya!..." every time they see me. Well, except for _**her**_. She is my childhood friend also my next-door neighbor. She is the only person who stands up against me. I still remember clearly the first time we met.

Flashback

_I was sitting alone in the garden, reading manga. Then out of nowhere, there was a voice._

"_What are you doing?" _

"_**Who dare to disturb my peaceful time?"**__ I thought as I looked up and saw a girl who were around my age wearing a yellow dress with her hair in pigtail._

"_Who are you?" I asked coldly._

"_Starting today, I'm your next door neighbor. My name is….. Nice to meet you." She said and smiled at me. Her smile was radiant and warm at the same time. I felt safe in her smile._

"_Hn."_

"_What is your name?"_

"_HN."_

"_You don't talk much, do you?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Do you have any friend?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Then from now on, I'll be your friend."_

"_Whatever, Polka." _

"_Polka? What do you mean?" She asked title her head to a side which I found it cute._

"_Your underwear pattern."_

"_My unde- What? You peeked at my underwear. Now I can't get marry in the future." She began to cry._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_My grandfather said that I could only show my underwear to the person I'll marry. Now you see it. I can't get marry anymore. Waaaaaaaaaa….." _

"_**What kind of reason is that?"**__ I thought as I looked at her. She was sniffing and rubbed her eyes at the same time__**. Cute….**_

_Because of that, I sighed. "Very well, I'll be your friend. Happy?"_

_She looked at me with her red puffy eyes with confusion and surprise in it. Then out of nowhere, she got up, held my hand and smiled at me again. Her eyes were now twinkled and shined brightly._

"_You said it. Promise, okay?"_

"_Hn."_

"_I'll take that as a yes." _

_I secretly let out a small smile. _

End flashback

After that meeting, my life was somehow become better and happier. I soon realized that there is no girl like her in this planet. She is childish, clumsy, a natural idiot and an air-headed. But she is the only girl in this world can make me smile, make me feel at ease and make me want to protect her even more. She is like a drug to me and I can't get enough of her. Especially her smile. The smile that shines through the darkness and light up my boring life. At that time, I was very happy.

However, those happy days weren't last long._ She left me. _Just because of my pride and jealousy, I hurt her and lost a thing that I can't never get back.

Flashback.

_I was going to class with my friends._

"_Hey, are you going to the soccer game?" A boy asked_

"_Hn."_

"_I'll take that as a yes."_

"…"

"…_."_

"_Hey guys." A boy suddenly said out loud. "I found an letter" I turned to him. _**_What? A letter?.._**

"_Where did you get this?" I said coldly. _

"_In your desk"_

"_Hn"_

"_So what's this?"_

"_A love letter."_**_ Probably from fan girl…._**

"_From who?" A boy asked _

_I turned the envelope around and on the letter was the name of my childhood friend. __**Her? She like me? Is this for real?**_

_ "Oh my god, isn't she your childhood friend?" That boy said again._

"_Yeah." __**So curious..**_

"_Read it. Read it…." They all cheered out loud as I slowly opened the letter.. _

"_What is this? 'I have always love you ever since we met' " A boy said as he glanced at the letter. __**How dare he spied on my stuff? **__"Are you kidding me? She confessed to you. What will you do?"_

"_Hn. What will I do?" I said "What do you think?" __**Definitely a yes and she will be mine**_

"_We don't know, she is a really nice and cheerful girl. You can…." The boys said _

_**Nice and cheerful. **__That words kept ringing in my head as I slowly felt something inside me. __**Jealousy. Rage.**__ No one could ever talk about her like that. Only me could talk like that. __**I have to make sure that she is mine.. **__However, my pride never let me do what I want._

"_Disgusting." __**What? That's not the thing I want to say…**_

"_Isn't it troublesome?" I said as I slowly tore the envelope apart. __**No, stop it…**_

_Moment later, the door swung open and standing there was her._ "_It was a prank" She said. Somehow, her voice cracked. "I can't believe you guys actually think that I love that guy. He is just a pervert" And with that, she ran away from the classroom. I felt my hear sink. __**So does she love me or not? **_

_I intend to chase her but the teacher came in so I didn't have the chance. After school, she went home first so I decided tomorrow will tell her the truth._

_However, things didn't go as I planned. The next day, she didn't come to school. I thought she was sick but when the teacher came in and told the class that she would move out today, I was shocked. She didn't tell me this. I quickly got off my seat and ran outside, ignore all the shouting of the girls and the teacher in class._

_**If I don't hurry, she will be gone from my life forever .**__ I ran with my full speed to her house. Luckily, the truck was still there. Then I saw her there with her parents._

_I called her name. She turned to my direction. But she didn't seem a bit happy about it. Instead, her face showed sadness and angriness. Then she got in the car. I called her name again and again. She didn't turn around. And the car left before I even got to them. I fell on to my knees. I can't believe it. Just because of me. I broke her heart. I broke the heart of the one I love. __**I am such a fool**__. Now she left me. I can't believe it. _

_There were many needles came through my heart. __**It hurts. Why does it hurt so much?**__ With that, I broke into tears, ignore the thing called 'pride'. But it was too late, too late for me to change my mistake…Then something shined on the ground. I picked it up. It was 'the symbol of our friendship'. __**Why is it here? It is because she doesn't want to remember me anymore? Or because she doesn't want to be with me anymore?**__ Tons of questions started appearing in my head…Then realization struck me. Is this mean she will never come back to me…? No, no, no, this can't be happening… Please, please, forgive me. Please come back to me…__**I love you. **__The words that I wanted to say to her but it was too late…._

_After that day, I spent a week inside my room, not eating anything. _

End flashback

The day I got out of the room was the day I changed back to my usual self before I met her. I was cold, hardly talked to anyone and distance myself from everyone. I could understand the reason because I lost the light of my life. My life was now dull, boring and dark. Not to mention 'lonely'. However, until my seventh grade, I met him and he became my best friend. Right now, my life is peaceful. But I still can not forget the mistake that I made from the past along with a hole in my heart.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

By the time you read this sentence, I am already a high school student. And I swear that I will find her again, even it takes me all my life. And if she doesn't remember who I am, I will make her remember and make her fall in love with me again.

* * *

**Hello everyone.**

**Like my other stories, you will have to wait for the new chapter**

**However, after I finish one story, either 'Secret that can not be told' or 'Unbelievable fate' I will update the next chapter.**

**The purpose of this chapter is for you to understand 'his' feelings**

**Thanks for reading and supporting me.^^**


	3. 3rd piece: Gakuen Alice

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

_*Pant*….*Pant*….*Pant*_

"_Where am I?" I kept asking that question in my mind. It is true. I don't know where I am right now. All I can see is darkness and I have been running like this like….forever and there's no end…._

"_How did I get in here?"_

_Suddenly, a cliff appeared out of no where and the weirdest thing is I can't stop. Oh my god, I'm gonna fall. I shut my eyes tightly, ready for the impact._

_**Splash….**_

"_Eh? That's weird…Why is there water here?" I thought as I looked down my eyes got widen. Red….The color of fire and also the color of…blood. That time, I realized I was in the middle of a sea of blood. But not any ordinary sea. There were corpses floating on the water's surface…I thought that they were all dead. But no. They looked at me with their red bloody eyes as they started to get closer to me…. _

"_Get away from me." I screamed at the top of my lung but they still tried to get closer to me. I splashed the water to them. It was no use. _

_Finally, they took my hands and my legs. "No, let go of me." I shout but they slowly pulled me down in order to get me drown in this sea of blood…_

"_F-Fall int-into the darkness and loneliness…" That was they told me_

"_NO"_

_Suddenly, a boy with red eyes appeared in front of me . __**Disgusting…Troublesome…**_

_That is the thing I hear from him before darkness takes control of me once more._

* * *

Mikan's POV

"Ah…" I sat up immediately. My body was covered in sweat and my hand couldn't stop trembling. _What a terrible nightmare._ "How come I keep dreaming about blood and a boy with the same eyes color?" I mumbled as I looked at the clock. 5.30am

"So early…" I said with a sigh. "Oh well, better be ready or grandpa will scold me again." With that, I got out of the bed and did my morning routine.

Hello everybody, my name is Mikan Sakura. I'm 17 years old. However, when people met me, they said that I looked like I was only 15 because I'm too young. And also, because of my personalities. I am described as a happy-go-lucky girl and a girl who has the most beautiful smile. Some people said that I look like a beauty or a model. I don't blame them that. And I don't want to talk about my appearance. You just have to know I have a brunette hair which reaches to my waist and hazel eyes. However, appearance is not the thing which we can judge.. in a person. The most important thing is the soul. That was my grandfather told me. Yes. I'm currently living with my grandfather for….I don't know, 5 years? ….. And today, I'm going to school after a long time. Well, it's hard to get a full scholarship of a top school Alice Academy. My hard work (Reading books in the library) has been paid off…Thank god!

It's maybe a little weird but ever since I got back in here, I always have this strange dream about a boy with his red blood eyes. However, I only remembered his eyes, not his face. Maybe because his eyes stood out so much in the darkness. Who knows….But do I know him? What did I do? Why did he have to haunt me in my dream? Is there any message?...Thousand of questions have appeared in my head but I never found the answers. Actually, everyday, I felt like I was missing something. Something which was very important. Or rather, someone…Nevertheless, what is it? If it was my parents, grandpa told me that they worked abroad and would come back…I never saw or remembered the face of them. Why?

The thing is I have lost pieces of memories ever since my childhood. What do they call it?

.

.

.

.

I know it.

.

.

.

.

I definitely know it.

.

.

.

.

Just give me some more time.

.

.

.

.

Ugh. Wait, ….almost… got …it.

.

.

.

.

….Ah, right, amnesia. Temporarily losing memory. I told you I remembered it. Yes, it's true. I have amnesia. I think that was the thing my grandpa told me….But I don't care. I'm going to live my life to the fullest. Who know what will happen in the future, right?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh my, it's 6 .15 already? I have to get ready.

I quickly took my Alice Academy's uniform and wore it. I personally think that the uniform is cute. It has a V-neck white T-shirt and a logo of the school on my left chest 'GA'. Also, I'm a second year student so I have a blue skirt and a blue tie. At least it's not red….After I finished, I ran down to the kitchen and prepared breakfast.

"Good morning, Mikan." My grandpa said as he stretched his arms.

"Good morning, grandpa" I said with a smile.

"You are early today…"

"Today is my first day to school. Of course I have to get up early."

"Ah, finally, a day when my granddaughter goes to school and leaves me behind. So lonely."

"How can you say that, grandpa? I will never leave you."

"Yeah. So what do we have today?"

"Scrambled eggs."

"Eh…But I don't want to eat it anymore. I'm sick of it.." He complained

"But it's good for your health so you have to eat it." I protested

"No." He said firmly _So stubborn_

"Fine, if you don't want to eat it, I will throw it away. You don't love your granddaughter. She cooks you breakfast and you throw it away. All of my hard work is for nothing" I said as miserable as I can, adding some more tears to it. He looked at me and heaved a sigh.

"Okay, I will eat it."

"Yay, I love you grandpa." I said happily. Actually, I know grandpa can't resist when I said that. I'm a pure genius and actor.

"You little monster." He said as he ruffled my hair. And I sat down to eat with him.

"It's time for me to go." I looked at the clock. 7.00. One hour before the school starts. I got to the door and wore my shoes.

"Leaving so soon?"

"I want to see the school so I have to leave early." I waved and at the same time, beamed at him. He nodded and smiled back at me.

"Oh, I almost forgot" I said as I turned around and kissed my grandpa's cheek.

"See you again…." With that, I closed the door. What I didn't know it after I left, grandpa went back to his room, opened a locker and took out a picture. It was a picture of a happy family and was taken 8 years ago, when everything was still so perfect….He looked at it and a tear fell on the frame.

"Izumi, Yuka, your daughter,….she is really hard-working and is becoming more beautiful…just like you…But I can't tell her the truth about the accident, about _that_…If she knows about it, will she accept it and continue smiling? Please, help her, Izumi, Yuka….Please…."

* * *

Still Mikan's POV

As I was walking down the street…

"Mikan…" A voice called out.

"Good morning, Kana-san" I greeted her with a smile. Kana Ueda have been my neighbor ever since I lived with my grandpa. She is really nice, caring and has a good singing voice. She is like a sister to me and I want to be like her someday. **(A/n: If you remember, Kana Ueda is Mikan's seiyuu)**

"So you are going to school starting from today?" She asked  
"Yes."

"Finally, my little sister goes to school…"She said as she hugged me really tight.

"I-I ca-can't..br-breath, K-ka-" I choked out

"Oh sorry. I got too happy.. It's not like everyday I can see you wearing uniform like this. You look beautiful" I blushed

"But remember: Stay away from the boys."

"I got it, Kana-san."

"Oww, I don't want you to grow up and go to school. I want you to remain as my little sister forever…"

"I will always be your little sister, Kana-san. I will always be. Even how old I am…" She just smiled warmly at me.

"That's the Mikan I know." She said as she kissed my forehead. "Now go to school or you will be late. It's already 8 am"

"Okay" I said "See you again, Kana-san"

She only waved back at me with a smile.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, right, Kana-san…" I called out for her

"Hm?"

"It's only 7 am so I will not be late."

"Oh, my bad." She said as she scratched her head "I should change my clock. Damn that clock.*sigh*.Anyways, be a good girl and have fun"

"Yes, I will"

* * *

"A far as I know, Alice Academy is a school for gifted student. It was built long time ago and there are many people who studied there become famous in the future. If not, at least they are success in their job…" I mumbled to myself. "I wonder if I can fit with them."

Because I was busy mumbling to herself, I didn't see the gate and bumped into it. As a result, I fell down.

"Ouch, that hurts.." I whined "Oh, I get to school already…"

In front of me, there was a huge golden gate with 'Gakuen Alice'. Inside, I can see many buildings. Somehow, I felt. Luckily, the gate opened so I walked in. The first thing came to my mind was "So big". It is true. This school maybe can have 100,000 students from different age. Then suddenly, I saw something in my mind….

_A girl about 6 years old tugging the skirt of a woman._

"_Mommy, mommy…"_

"_Yes, dear.."_

"_Where are we?"  
"This is the school you are going to study"_

"_So big…"_

"_That's right. Now go in, I have a meeting to attend."_

"_Eh..That's mean I'm going to stay here alone?"_

"_Yes."_

"_No, I don't want to…."_

"_Don't worry. __**He**__ is going to study here with you."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then I'll study here, too."_

"What's that? Who is **he**?" I mumbled as I remembered about those memories. "That's mean I have studied here before? Maybe I need something to make me remember"

Then I saw a map on the nearby table. _Maybe it's for new student. _As I took it and looked at it, my eyes got widen. "Wow, this has elementary school building, middle school building high school building. And they are all separated. It even has a cafeteria and forests. How cool is that" However, looking at the map didn't help me a bit. So I decided to walk around a bit. Somehow, I felt everything here was so familiar, so nostalgic. It is like I have studied here before. "Maybe that dream is true. I have studied here before. But why everything is so-"

_Silence…_

.

.

.

.

.

*Look around*

.

.

.

.

.

"Okay, where am I?" I asked myself. As I can see, I am in the middle of somewhere I don't even know and it's not in the map. Damn it. How can I find the way back? Oh right, how can I get here? That's the problem.

Suddenly, I tripped on something and I began to fall. I looked behind me and saw wall which full of tree strings. _Not again. Just like what happen in my dream. _But I didn't feel any impact except for a 'Thud'. _Huh?_ I opened my eyes and saw that I was lying on the grass. Half of my body was inside and the other was outside. "Oh, just like a secret hide out. So curious."

I stood up and walked deeper. By the time I felt the warmth and the shiny of the sunlight on my face, I have reached the place. A lake. _Not a sea of blood. Thank god._ It was definitely more beautiful and more peaceful than in my dream. Suddenly, I remembered something.

_Flashback_

_A girl about 8 years old was running to her best friend, who had red eyes. __**Again with the boy with red eyes.**_

"…_..-kun" She called out_

"_What?"_

"_Come with me…I have something to show you."_

_With that, she forced him to go with her, much to his annoyance. And the next thing he knew, they were standing in front of a lake. _

"_So beautiful…" He said_

"_I know. I just discover this not too long ago."_

"_How can you find out?"_

"_I was lost and tripped and the next thing I know, I found this place…."_

"_How clumsy…."_

"_Hey"_

"_But because of that clumsiness, you can find this place."_

"_So…." She said shyly "This will be our secret hide-out, okay?"_

"_Whatever…."_

_End flashback_

"Where did that come from?" I asked myself "Who is that boy?" Then something caught my eyes. In the middle of the green color, there was pink. Light pink. Like it was…

I walked to that place and let out a smile just by looking at it. "…A sakura tree." I touched it and my head started to hurt again.

_Flashback_

"_So, for us to remember this place, I will write our name on a tree." That girl said again_

"_Which tree?" That boy asked. _

_She looked around a bit then her eyes landed on a thing. It was a sakura tree. _

"_Oh my gosh, a sakura tree…" She shouted_

"_What? I don't know this place has a sakura tree…."_

"_There it is. Can you see it?"_

"_No."_

"_Oh, come on." With that, they ran to the tree. _

'_So pretty…." The little girl was busy admiring and staring at the tree made the boy got mad._

"_So are you going to write our names on it or just standing there looking at it all day?"_

"_Sorry." Then she opened a pen and write 'NxM' on it_

_End flashback_

"Just who is he? How can I not remember him, also his face?" I said to myself as the bell rang… "What? Is it already time for school? Shoot, I'm late."

And I ran away but before that, I looked at the tree again. "I'll definitely find out more about this place and that 'NxM'. What's that suppose to mean?" With that, I disappeared behind those tree string unaware of a stare of a person sitting on the branch.

Someone's POV

"_Is she really her?"_ I thought as I looked at her figure. "It can't be her, she left me years ago"

Then she said about something like his face and his name and 'NxM'. How can she know about it? Only me and her know. After she got away, I jumped down from the tree and touched the word which was engraved on the tree. That girl, she doesn't see it but still knows about it, the proof of our friendship.

_Flashback_

"'_NxM' What kind of word is that?" He asked annoyingly_

"_It stands for Natsume and Mikan. This will be the proof of our friendship and also a promise to be together forever."_

"_It's kind of …cheesy"_

"_No, it's not."_

"_Eh…Who knows you could be this good?"  
"Mou, Natsume no baka." She pouted. "So promise?"_

"_Promise…" _

_With that, they made a pinky swear under the witness of the tree itself._

_End flashback_

"But in the end, you still left me, you broke the promise…." I said humorless "….Just because of me…My fault…."

I rested my head on the tree. "Please come back Mikan,….please come back…"

**At the same time**.

"Where am I?" Mikan shouted. "I'm lost. How can I get out of this place? Somebody, save me…Waaaaaaaaa"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hello everybody.**

**So how do you think? **

**First, Mikan knows that she has amnesia so she can regain her memories faster than other.**

**Second, it's not my fault that i have many grammar mistakes. I'm just too lazy to find it and correct it**

**Last, thank for reading.^^**


	4. 4th piece: Best friend

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. **

**Enjoy the story...**

* * *

Chapter 4

After a long long long long long long long long time, Mikan finally got out of the forest.

"Yes, finally, I'm free." Mikan said happily. Suddenly, the bell rang again…

"Oh my gosh, I miss the morning assemble. Now I am already late for my first day." She began to panic "Damn this forest. Remember this" She cursed before running away in full speed. Luckily, she got to class in time and saw a person standing outside the door. Mikan stopped in front of him and bowed "I'm sorry for being late."

"You are Mikan Sakura, right?"

"Yes."

"It's okay. You don't have to bow. Stand up so I can see your face." With that, Mikan rose up and looked at him. "Well, you are so beautiful and cute. I want to hug you and squeeze you so much." He squealed while Mikan sweat dropped

"Um-m…" She said

"Yes?"

"Are you a girl or a guy? At first, I thought you are a guy because you are wearing jeans and T-shirt but after hearing your voice, you sound like a girl"

"How mean. Let me introduce myself. My name is Narumi and I am a guy. Are we clear?" Mikan nodded. "Good. Also, I'm class 2-B homeroom teacher. Now wait outside and when I call your name, walk in." She nodded again

**In the classroom**

"Good morning, my lovely students." Mr. Narumi said as he walked in to the classroom.

"Oh my gosh, Gay-sensei is wearing something normal. Has this world come to an end?" A student shouted out.

"No, Koko. First, I'm not gay. Second, we are going to have a new puppy to our family. So now, sit down" Narumi commanded. The boy with the name Koko immediately sunk down in his seat. But not for other students…

"Is he/she a boy or a girl?"  
"What is his/her name?"

"Is she beautiful?"

"Is he handsome?"

.

.

.

.

All of that made the one standing outside sweat drop really hard. _What a class…._

"Shut up or I'll give you punishment and homework to do" Narumi shouted. When the students heard that, they all sat down quietly but there were some murmurs.. Narumi faked his cough. "So now, not to wait ant longer, everybody, please welcome our new student, Mikan Sakura."

The door slide open and walked inside a girl with brunette hair. Her eyes has a hazel color and shows innocent, sincerity. Her skin is creamy white and she is about 5 feet 8 tall with a body which can compare to a model. All the guys had heart in their eyes while the girls just looked at her with admiration and jealous. Except for a student with raven hair who looked at her with shock and surprise. (A/N: Hotaru or Natsume?)

"Good morning, everybody. My name is Mikan Sakura. And…" Before she could finish her sentence, the boys rose up from their seats and asked her many questions

"Wow, you look so beautiful."

"Can I have your number?"

"Where do you live?"

"Do you have any boyfriend?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

.

.

.

.

.

Mikan didn't know what to say except for stepping back as far as she can. Suddenly, many gun shots was heard and it was no ordinary gun shot…

_Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka_

"_This sound…." _Mikan thought_ "It must be…" _Then she smirked.

"Long time no see, Hotaru." Mikan said as she eyed the figure in the smoke

"Mikan." Said the girl with raven hair and amethyst eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I'm a full-scholar student"

"As expected from the top student of the school in America." Hotaru said "But I asked you why are you here?"

"Ah, my grandpa told me that I can go to school"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then congratulation, Mikan." Hotaru said as she held up her hands and Mikan ran into her hug. "I miss you, Hotaru-chan."

"I miss you too, baka." Hotaru said as she smiled a little one.

"Holy mother of god, the ice queen is smiling" That guy earlier, Koko said out loud again

"The cold-blooded blackmailer?"

"Yes"

"This world is going to end today. Everybody, quick, run away as far as you can."

_Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka_

Hotaru shot all of the noisy students and once again, the room was filled with silent. Then she turned back to Mikan.

"I remember that Baka gun" Mikan said

"Of course you have to remember, I use it to shoot you all the time."

"Ne, how long has it been ever since the last time I saw you?"

"5 years, maybe." _Ever since the accident that took away her memories._

_Flashback_

"_What do you mean by she will lose her memories?" A 12-year-old girl with raven hair and amethyst eyes shouted_

"_I'm sorry" The doctor said "We try our best but it appears that she saw her parents' death and also hit her head pretty hard so we can't do anything"  
"You call yourself a doctor while you can't make her remember?" The girl shouted again. Tears continued flowing down from her eyes_

"_I'm sorry" He said again " But she only loses her memories temporaly. She will get it back"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. But she only remember her name and her birthday. However, she will suffer from a major headache if she remember all the thing."_

"_So can I meet her now?"_

"_Yes, you can." _

_With that, the doctor lead Hotaru to a room. When she opened the door, she saw a girl about the same age as her with brunette hair and hazel eyes sitting on the bed, looking outside._

"_Mikan…." Hotaru clled out and when the girl turned around, she looked at Hotaru and said "Who are you?" . Hotaru's eyes once again filled with tears. She got to Mikan's place, took her hand and said "My name is Hotaru Imai. And I'm your best friend.."_

_End flashback_

"And you didn't even write to me." Mikan said bring Hotaru back to reality

"It's just that I can't and I don't have time"

"Ehem" Narumi faked a cough "I'm sorry for interrupting your moment but we are in class so…."

"Fine, I get it" Hotaru said and turned to Mikan "We will talk later. Don't worry."

"Okay" Mikan answered as she got to the front again.

"So, Mikan-chan, can you finish what you are going to say?" Narumi said

"Ah, yes. My name is Mikan Sakura, I'm 16 and a full-scholar student." Mikan said "My hobby is watching Sakura flower and going to festival. I think I have studied in America before with Hotaru Imai and I got back here 5 years ago. I hope I can become friend with everyone in school. That's all"

"So any question?" Narumi said "Yes, Ruka Nogi?"

"What is your relationship with Imai?" The boy with golden hair and baby blue eyes asked

"She is my best friend." Mikan said as she saw him sigh in relieve _Oh, this is interesting…_

"Okay, class, it is time for partner. Who want to be Mikan's partner?" Narumi asked and many hands raised up. Mostly from boys. "Mikan's partner will be… Natsume Hyuuga."

After he finished that statement, every eyes got widen as they all shouted "WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTT….."

"How can this be?"

"Mikan-chan is mine."

"Natsume-sama is mine"

.

.

.

.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU" Narumi shouted "It's my decision and it's final. No one is going to change it."

"But sensei" A glassed-boy stood up ".. Natsume isn't here right now."

"He is not here?" Narumi shrugged "Oh well, Ruka."

"Yes?"

"Tell him that he gets a new partner, okay?"

"Yes."

"Also, tell him to attend my class sometimes, okay?"

"Tell who?" A deep voice appeared behind the classroom. All eyes turned around and saw a lad with messy raven hair and an alluring crimson eyes. The girls immediately went "Kya Kya" and drooled at the sign of him. But he ignored it and let his crimson eyes scanned around the room. But when he saw the girl with brunette hair at the front, his whole body froze as his eyes went wide.

"Ah, Natsume, it's good to have you here." Narumi said but no answer from him. "Meet Mikan Sakura, your new partner." Then he turned to Mikan "Mikan-chan, meet Natsume Hyuuga, your partner."

"_Natsume Hyuuga, why is that name so familiar?"_ Mikan thought but before she realized, Natsume was already standing in front of her.

"Did you say, your name is Mikan Sakura?" He asked. Somehow, his voice seemed to crack

"Yes."

Then he did something that nobody ever predicted. He hugged her. "Mikan, finally, I have found you. I miss you"

Mikan was very surprise with this. The class, too. Natsume Hyuuga, the one despises girls so much was hugging a girl who was a new student.

"_Do I know him?"_ Mikan thought _"I just meet him the first time and he already hugs me. What is happening?"_

Because of that, Mikan tried her best to break-free. "Let me go." She said but his grip tighten. "I said let me go" Mikan shouted and finally got out of his grip. Natsume looked at her with shock and sadness in it.

"You hate me that much, Mikan?" Natsume said "Do you know how long I have been waiting for a day you would return to me?"

"Are you crazy?" Mikan said "First, I don't know you. Second, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"What do you mean?" Natsume said, more like shouting "7 years ago, you left to America with your family.."

"Ah, you mean that time, huh? I-" Mikan said but was cut off by Hotaru  
"Hyuuga" She hissed out the word

"Imai" Natsume said "Get out of the way, I want to talk to her."

"No, Hyuuga, I don't want her to be hurt anymore."

"You know what happened to her? Tell me…" Natsume said. Hotaru took Natsume to the back of the room and whispered to him

"She…. Mikan has amnesia." Natsume's eyes got widen "What?" Then he turned to Mikan, who was looking at them with curiosity. Natsume walked to her place and asked

"What is your birthday?"

"January 1st"

"Favorite flower?'  
"Sakura."  
"Favorite fruit?"

"Tangerine because it is my name in English."

"What is your parents' name?"

"I don't know. I don't remember." An arrow came right through Natsume's heart.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You are Natsume Hyuuga" Mikan said which made Natsume' eyes light up again "Because that was told me" She finished and once again, his heart sunk.

"Who is your best friend?"

"Hotaru"

"Anyone else?" He asked, hoping that she will remember about him. However, the thing he got was only a shook. With this, Natsume's heart was shattered again. Just like that time when she left him. _So this is what she felt when she heard those words that I said. _

"Hyuuga-san?" Mikan said "Are you okay?"

"Hyuuga-san? Did you just say Hyuuga-san?" Natsume said as he touched her shoulder

"Yes. Because my grandpa said that I have to call people with their family name. If I can get to know them and trust them, I can call them with their surname."

Natsume suddenly remembered about that time  
_Flashback_

"_Natsu-kun" A girl about 6 years old with pigtail came up to him_

"_What do you want, Polka?" He said irritated because someone was disturbing his peaceful time and also, for another reason. "And how many time did I tell you, don't call me with that nickname"_

"_But you said that you like a character in Fairy Tail with that name so I decided to call you that."_

"_I said I liked that character not wanted my name to become like that"_

"_So what do you want me to call you?"_

"_Anything"_

"_Nat-chan?"_

"_Too girly"_

"_Hyuuga-san?"_

"_Too old. I don't like it. It sounds like you are calling my dad"_

"_Natsume-kun?"_

"_Sound like a fan girl."_

"_Who?"  
"You don't need to care. Just carry on with the nickname"_

"_But you disapprove with every single one that I said. So what am I going to call you?"_

"_Just Natsume"_

"_Natsume?"_

"_Hn"_

"_Fine." She said "But besides, you have to change my nickname. I don't want you to call me 'Polka' or 'little girl' or 'Pig' "_

"_But I like it" He smirked " So I'm definitely going to call you that. No changing"_

"_Meanie." She pouted_

_End flashback_

Natsume suddenly fell down on his knees and let his bangs cover his eyes. Everything came to him so fast. She lost her memories. That's mean she will never remember him again. It's one hundred times worse than not meeting him. Then he realized, if she doesn't remember who he is, that's mean she has forgot about the 'letter incident' years ago. And now, he has a chance to make up for his mistakes. With that, he stood up again, faced her and looked directly into her eyes.

"_Her eyes are still the same."_ He thought _"You lost your memories about me, however, it's a good chance for me. Except for the thing which I have to introduce myself again."_

Then he spoke "Nice to meet you, Sakura. My name is Natsume Hyuuga. I'm 16 and I like manga, hate fan-girl the most." He extended a hand to her which made everybody shocked. "I hope we will become friend." But before Mikan could reach to his hand, Natsume pulled her down and let his mouth near her ear. "And I'm going to make you fall in love with me again." He said but loud enough for every one to hear. Every eyes widen and every jaws dropped on the floor….

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?" They all shouted

* * *

**Hello everybody**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I have nothing to say. So how do you think about my story? **

**Thanks for reading^^**


	5. 5th piece: Fan girls

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Anyways, enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chap 5

"Hotaru-chhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" Mikan said as she hugged her best friend tight. "Baka, you just hugged me not too long ago" Hotaru said coldly

"Meanie." Mikan said as she let go of Hotaru and walked to a table. "That was the first period. Now it's lunch time."

"So how is your first day?"

"Tired." Mikan said as she laid her head on the table. "But who is Natsume anyway?" Hotaru suddenly flinched

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I always felt his stare while I was listening to the teacher." Mikan said

"_Damn that Hyuuga_." Hotaru thought

"So, could you please tell me who he is?" Mikan urged

"He is my cousin"

"What?"

"**He. Is. My. Cousin**." Hotaru said again, emphasizing every words. "Are we clear?"

"I see. You both are cold-blooded and have an emotionless face."

"I will take that as a compliment."

"So, anything else I need to know about him?"

"He is….the number 1 heart-breaker in school because he received many love letters and confessions but he never dated anyone."

"So he is that popular…But why did he say 'I'm going to make you fall in love with me again'? What did he mean by 'again' ? Have I met him before?"

"It's maybe just your imagination. You don't have to worry."

"You are right." Mikan said while eating her lunch happily, unaware of Hotaru's feeling. _"If I tell you about that, about your hatred, about the incident, will you forgive him or forget about him again?"_ Hotaru thought as she looked at Mikan who smiled back at her. _"I will tell her in the future. Not now. I just have to enjoy the moment which I have lost 5 years ago."_

* * *

"_Hotaru…"_

"_Yes, Jii-chan?"_

"_Is it okay if you leave Mikan?"_

"_I have to leave her? Why? She is my best friend and I want to support her."_

"_I just…I just don't want her to remember those unpleasant memories. They are so tragic"_

"…"

"_Please, Hotau, think about it. It is for Mikan's safe"  
"Don't worry Jii-chan. I get it"_

_Creak_

"_Hotaru-chan?"_

"_Mikan"_

"_Ne, why are you crying, Hotaru?"_

"_Mikan, I'm sorry. But I have to go back to Japan with my parents. I can't be with you anymore."_

"_It's okay, Hotaru. I can take care of myself."_

"_Mikan…"_

"_Hotaru…don't worry. We will definitely meet again in the future. It is a promise."_

"_I will miss you, Mikan"_

"_I miss you too"_

* * *

"Excuse me" A voice called out taking attention of both girls. As they turned around, they saw two girls. One had pink hair and the other had dark blue hair. "My name is Anna Umenomiya and her name is Nonoko Ogasawara." The girl with pink hair said "We would like to be your friend, Mikan-chan"

"U-Um…" Mikan tried to say

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you Mikan-chan right? Sorry Sakura-san…" They bowed down

"It's okay. You can call me Mikan if you want." Mikan smiled at them "By the way, can I call you Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan?"

"Yes." They said in unison

"Do you want to eat with us?" Mikan invited.  
"Yes."

As they sat down, Mikan looked at them and wondered "Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, are you twin?" They both laughed. Mikan looked puzzled for a moment. "Sorry, Mikan-chan. We get that question a lot." Anna said in her laugh.

"We are not twin. We are cousin" Nonoko finished "People often mistake us as a twin."

"Ah, so that's why."

"Ne, Mikan-chan…" Anna said

"Yes?"

"I really admire you because how you stood up against Sumire this morning."

"What?"

Flashback

"_I'm going to make you fall in love with me again." Natsume said_

"_WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?" _

_Everybody shouted except for Mikan who looked at him with shock and surprised. After a moment, she regained her composure._

"_What do you mean by that? I don't know you." Mikan said "So how can you make me fall in love with you?"_

"_That's for me to know and for you to find out." Natsume said. Outside, he smirked teasingly but inside, his heart was broken into pieces when he heard she said those words._

"_**Did you know you are the one who confessed to me when we were little? And did you know I love you too?"**__ That was the thing Natsume wanted to say but Hotaru was emitting a killing aura behind him so he had to give up and waited for his chance. After all, Hotaru is his __**dearly**__ cousin. She could kill him or sell his embarrassing pictures anytime. _

"_Ehem" Narumi cleared his throat. "I assume that everybody had forgotten that I was here, right?" No one dared to speak. "Go back to your seat now. Even you, Natsume-kun."_

"_Don't you dare to call me with that kind of honorific. I despise that. Especially when it comes from the fan girls' mouth." Natsume said coldly as he got back to his seat, placed a manga on his face and pretended to sleep. Narumi just had a tick mark on his head. _

"_Mikan-chan" He turned to Mikan "Please take care of Natsume from now on." He said sweetly but inside, he was laughing like a maniac. __**"Natsume-kun, you are not getting away this time."**_

_Reng Reng Reng_

"_That's the signal of the end of the first period. I have to go now. Ja ne." Narumi said happily as he ran his full speed out of the room. _

_Mikan walked to her seat and sat down. _

"_Hello, my name is Ruka Nogi. Nice to meet you, Sakura-san" Mikan looked for the owner of the voice and saw a golden-haired boy with bunny in his hand. Mikan smiled at him. _

"_You can call me Mikan if you want."_

"_Well, sorry for Natsume" Ruka said shyly "He kinda surprised you, right?"_

"_It's okay, Ruka-pyon. There is no harm to this, right?"_

"_Ruka….pyon?"_

"_Hm? Oh, I call you that because of the rabbit in your hand. It's cute, isn't it?" Mikan smiled sweetly _

"_Y-Yes, it is nice." Ruka suddenly felt scared because of an unknown stare was sent directly at him. __**"Ruka-pyon, …this nickname will make me rich"**_

_Suddenly, a mob of girls appeared in front of her. _

"_I have something to say…" A girl with green curly hair said. Mikan cocked her head to a side. "My name is Sumire Shouda and I'm the president of the NaRu fan club…."_

"_Excuse me.." Mikan raised her hand_

"_What?" Sumire said annoyed_

"_Is NaRu stand for Narumi-sensei?" Mikan clapped her hand together "Oh my gosh, so Narumi-sensei has a fan club…." Tick marks started to appear on the fan girls' head. Many students tried to hold their laughter._

"_NO" Sumire shouted "NaRu stands for Natsume and Ruka…."_

"_Ah, so that's why." Mikan said "Thank for telling me this, Permy."_

"_Permy? Where did that come from?" Sumire asked_

"_Because your hair is perm." Mikan smiled as many snickers could be heard._

"_Why, you…."_

"_Sumire, don't do that.." Her minions said "Okay, relax, relax. Angriness will only make you older." Sumire said as she took a deep breath. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes…." She said as she looked at Mikan_

"_I'm here to make sure that you have to stay away from Natsume and Ruka." _

"_Why do I have to?"_

"_Because Natsume belongs to me." Sumire said proudly. A 'Tch' could be heard near Mikan. "I think Hyuuga-san disagree with that." Mikan pointed at Natsume_

"_Just because he said he would make you fall in love with him doesn't mean he loves you"_

"_Who says anything about I love him or he loves me? I didn't even know him"_

"_You-" Sumire was about to punch Mikan but a sound stopped them and knocked them down_

_Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka_

_It was Hotaru's baka gun. "What are you trying to do, Shouda?" Hotaru asked coldly. _

"_Teaching Mikan a lesson." Sumire glared back at her. _

"_Never. I mean never lay your hand on Mikan or you will face hell." Hotaru warned making the fan girls shiver. "Y-Yes." They answered except for Sumire._

"_Like I will listen to you." Suddenly, a hand grabbed her collar and the next thing she knew, Sumire was thrown to the corner of the classroom. _

"_Hotaru, how many times have I told you, I don't need protection. I'm old enough to do protect myself." Mikan dusted her hand_

"_I nearly forgot you are black belt in Aikido and Judo." _

"_That's for remind you Hotaru and…" Mikan walked to Sumire "….never ever tell me what to do, __**Shouda**__." Mikan said with a hellish voice with murderous intent. Nobody knew that a person was smirking behind his manga __**"She has fully grown-up, hasn't she?"**_

End flashback.

"Ah, you are talking about that?" Mikan said "It's okay. I learnt how to defense myself from Kana-san. She said a girl must be tough and strong."

"Who is Kana-san?"

"My next-door neighbor."

"Is she pretty?"

"Yes."

"I would like to meet her one day."

"Okay" Mikan smiled.

"Ne, do you know Natsume Hyuuga?" Mikan spilled out her drink "What?"

"Well, he said he would make you fall in love with him. So there must be some connection between you and him"

"Actually, I don't know him. But I know something."

"Huh?"  
"I really hate him." Mikan declared. Anna and Nonoko looked at her with surprised while Hotaru just sighed

"Why?"

"Just because of him, I received a detention from Jinno-sensei…." Mikan trailed off.

_Continue from before…. _

"_What are you doing?" A voice called out as every eyes turned to the board. An old man with a frog on his shoulder. "What are you looking at? Get back to your seat, now." Everybody followed his order. "My name is Jinno and this year, I'm going to teach you math. In my class, no talking, no snickering, no sleeping, no playing. If you do anything, I will give you punishment. Are we clear?"_

"_Yes, Jinno-sensei" They shouted _

_Mikan was sitting in her seat, suddenly, she felt someone's stare. When she turned to her left, she saw Natsume was looking at her boringly._

"_What are you looking at, Hyuuga-san?" Mikan whispered_

"_You" he answered nonchalantly._

"_Why are you looking at me?"  
"Because I like you"_

"_Are you nuts? I don't know you so how can you say those words?"_

"_Because I like it." Natsume smirked "Besides, you are the one who confessed to me-"  
"WHAT?" Mikan shouted. _

"_You there, the new student." Jinno pointed at her._

"_Y-Yes?" Mikan shuttered_

"_Detention." Jinno said "After school, meet me at the detention room."_

"_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"_

_~End~  
_"I hate him so much" Mikan sighed

"That's really rare…" Anna and Nonoko said

"What do you mean?"

"There is no girl in this world can resist Natsume. It is like he has a pheromone that can attract girl. Ruka, too. But Mikan, you are different. You can resist it. It is so cool."

"What about you?"

"We have someone we like already."  
"Who?"

"Misaki-sensei."

"The science teacher?"  
"Yes."  
Those three was so busy talking that they didn't even noticed Hotaru's dark aura. _"Damn that Hyuuga. I'm going to kill him later."_ Then she sighed _" I guess this is the only way. A trip to my annoying cousin's house. How wonderful. But he has to know everything that happened to her."_

"Hotaru, I want to go outside. Is it okay?" Mikan asked as Hotaru was back to life. "A-Ah, okay, Mikan. But be careful."

"I will"

* * *

_"You hear that?"_

_"She will go outside"_

_"It is time for the plan to start."_

_"Is everybody ready?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Let's show her who is the boss of this school"_

* * *

Mikan was walking around the school garden then suddenly, a hand popped pout of nowhere and pulled her into a bush.

"What the-"

"Well, well, well, who do we have here? The favorite girl of Natsume Hyuuga…" Mikan looked up only to see Permy a.k.a Sumire Shouda.

"What do you want, Permy?" Mikan glared at her.

"I want you to stay away from Natsume and Ruka or you will face your punishment" Sumire warned. Mikan looked around and realized that the fan girls have increased. She can't take all of them down by herself. But she still need to fight.

"You can't order people to do everything. Natsume doesn't belong to you. He belongs to everyone. You don't have the right to say that." Mikan shouted, hoping to get someone's attention.

"Why, you little" Sumire said as she pushed Mikan to a tree. "Who do you think you are to say like that? Natsume is mine and mine only"

"Is it you who need to think again. You are so full of yourself. Natsume is free to love, free to do anything. People love because they trust each other" Mikan pointed to Sumire and the fan girls. "While you girls love him because of his look and his money. That's all you think about"

"You-" The fan girls' face reddened because of humiliation and embarrass. "Girls, get her."

But before the girls got to Mikan, a deep voice rang out "What are you doing?" Mikan suddenly remembered of something.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, give it back" A little girl was trying to reach her note from the hand of the girls in class._

"_No, until you stay away from Natsume, I will give it back" The girls said_

"_I told you, Natsume and I are just friend. We don't love each other."_

"_Like we will believe in that." That girl smirked as she threw Mikan's note away. However, it flew right into the hand of a boy with red eyes._

"_What are you doing?" He spoke_

_End flashback_

Mikan looked up and saw a person who looked exactly like the person with red eyes who helped her.

"Nat-Natsume-sama" The fan girls shuttered.

"I said again. What are you doing?" He said dangerously

"We are…" Sumire looked down to Mikan "…helping Sakura-san with school's rules"

"Then why is she on the ground?"

"Be-Beca-Because…."

"**GET. OUT. OF. HERE. NOW**" Natsume said with his hellish voice. "_**Don't ever stay near Mikan again. If I see you with Mikan again, don't even think about seeing the sunlight again**_"

"Y-Yes." The girls said in fear as they ran away really quick, leaving a pissed Natsume and a dumbfounded Mikan.

"Ne, Hyuuga-san.." Mikan said

"Hn?"

"Thank you for helping me." She smiled at him. Natsume turned away to hide his blush.

"Hn."

"You don't talk much, do you?"

"Hn."

"Well, is there anything I can do to repay you? You can tell me…"

"…"

"Hyuuga-san?"

"…."

"If you don't have one, I will just-" Suddenly, a hand grabbed on to her wrist.  
"Go on a date with me" Natsume said, looking directly into Mikan's eyes which got widen immediately.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hello everybody. **

**Sorry for the late update. I was kinda busy this week. **

**So how is my story so far?**

**If anything gets wrong, tell me. (Except for some grammar mistakes. I know about that.)**

**Thanks for reading^^**


	6. 6th piece: Central Town

**I dont own Gakuen Alice. Anyways, enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"_Mommy…Daddy… Where are we going?" A little brunette girl asked as her eyes were shut tight._

"_You will see soon, sweetie" Her mother said gently. "But no cheating."_

"_Hehehe" _

"_We are here. You can open your eyes now." She heard her father's voice. The girl opened her eyes and saw a big play ground with games and Ferris wheel, merry-go-round, music._

"_Oh my gosh. Where is it, mommy, daddy?" She said with excitement._

"_This is Central Town." Her father said. "A place where I built up with the help of Hyuuga family."_

"_Even N…-kun's family?"_

"_Yes." Her mother answered "So do you love it?"_

"_I love it, I love it."_

"_You can go play now. He is waiting for you inside."_

"_Really? Yay." She jumped up and down in happiness then ran inside. "I will see you later, mommy, daddy."_

* * *

_Reng…. Reng….Reng…_

_Bam._

"_What a dream."_ Mikan thought. _"I wonder what Central Town is"_ She sat up and stretched her arms. "Let's see, what time is it?" Mikan took her alarm clock and looked at it. 8.05 am

"WHAT? 8.05? I sleep that long?" Mikan shouted "I'm so late." She quickly got up and did her morning routine. Then she ran down to the kitchen, took a piece of bread and ran out.

"Good bye grandpa. I'll come home later." She said as she slammed the door.

"Wait, Mi-." Her grandpa tried to stop her but she had already went far away. He shook his head and smiled_. "Teenager…"_

"Now I wonder, why the name 'Hyuuga' appears in my dream?" Mikan thought while running with her full speed to the meeting place. The bus stop. Then suddenly, she heard someone called her name. Mikan turned around only to meet her next door neighbor.

"Good morning, Kana-san"

"Good morning to you too, Mikan" Kana smiled "So you are in a hurry. Why?"

"I u-um…"

"Hm?"

"I have a date today."

"You have a WHAT?"

"A date."

"With who?"  
"With my friend."

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy"

"And you are wearing that?" Kana pointed to the things Mikan was wearing. A white T-shirt and a jean.

"I am late so I don't have time to choose my clothes."

"No…no. no. This is not okay."

"I don't see anything wrong with T-shirt and jean."

"Well, I do. And look at your hair and your face. Oh my gosh." Kana freaked out then she took Mikan's hand. "Come to my house. It's time for make-over."

"But I am late…."

"He can wait. Now, I have been waiting for so long for a day I can dress you up." Kana smirked as she dragged Mikan to her house.

"I thought you told me that a girl must be strong so no feminine clothes."

"I know but first date is very important so I'm going to make you become gorgeous."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Mikan cried in hopelessness.

* * *

**At the bus stop at that time….**

"Damn that Mikan. She is so late" A raven-haired lad with crimson eyes muttered under his breath as he waited patiently for the arrival of his date.

"Look at him, he is so handsome."

"Yeah. Not to say, he is like a bad boy"

"Totally my type."

"I want to be his girlfriend someday."

"I wonder who is he waiting for?"

Many squeals and murmurs were made by the girls who passed by. To say that they all had hearts in their eyes was an easy understandment. His eyes was like he was looking at something far away in the future. Plus his look and a hand on his chin. Of course, girls would definitely melt because of it. However, nobody realized Natsume was more pissed than usual because Mikan was late.. Luckily that she agreed to this date.

* * *

**A/N: You all know how handsome Natsume is, right? I don't want to describe his clothes. Everything he wears will just make him more attractive. And please, don't make review like 'You should describe his clothes because it's …' or something similar to that. I just don't know what clothes he should wear. So confusing. T-T Just imagine him in black. ….Natsume in black….. Men in black.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just forget it.  
**

**Back to the story.**

* * *

Flashback

"_Go on a date with me" Natsume said seriously while looking directly into her eyes._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Can you repeat it again?" Mikan asked, still dumbfounded _

"_Mikan, go on a date with me. That is the thing I want."_

"_Bu-But…."  
"And it's a order."_

"_But…"_

"_So this Sunday 8am, at the bus stop, okay?"_

"_But…."_

"_Okay. See you later."_

_As Natsume was already gone from her sight…"What just happens?"_

"_You baka" Hotaru popped out of nowhere. _

"_Hotaru."_

"_You just agree to have a date with __**the**__ Natsume Hyuuga"_

"_What? I haven't said anything. He forced me to accept it."_

"_That was Natsume's trick and you fell for it. And it is your fault too. Who is the one said 'Is there anything I can give you?'. So now, on Sunday, you have a date."_

"_I just try to repay him for saving me."_

"_Yeah. And now, look what you have got yourself into…"_

"_Hotaru, help me." Mikan begged and cried. "You are his cousin"_

"_No, can't do. When Natsume said 'Okay' then you can't run away from it anymore." Hotaru said coldly as she jumped on her duck scooter "So, have a nice date." With that, Hotaru went away._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

_Unknown to Mikan, Natsume was hiding on a tree and listened to the conservation all this time. He heaved a sigh then jumped down, waling away from that place. _

End flashback

* * *

"_Of course, I have to ask Imai to help me to have this date."_ Natsume thought _"It costs a lot but I hope it will be worth it."_

"Sorry, I'm late" An angelic voice between breaths appeared as Natsume immediately turned to the source of the voice. And there she is. The one he was waiting for half an hour. The girl he _accidentally_ broke her heart and almost disappeared from his life forever. She was standing right in front of him and looked gorgeous as ever.

"Hn. I see you are looking forward to this date, right?" Natsume smirked as he eyed her. Mikan was wearing a white sleeveless blouse and a red mini skirt. She also wore a black sandal and a purple wallet. Her face applied a light make up while her hair was let down. In other word, she looked breath-taking. **(A/n: I am a girl so obviously I can describe clothes for girls. But I still no good at describing)**

"You pervert." Mikan blushed "It's Kana's san fault for making me wear this."

"Whoever that is, I must be thankful for making you this gorgeous"

"Shut up, Hyuuga-san" Mikan looked away to hide her blush

"Next time, call me Natsume."

"Until I can fully trust you."

"Hn. Now go on the bus. You have many things to treat me because you make me wait." Natsume smirked

"I get it." Mikan rolled her eyes.

* * *

**On the bus**

Natsume was looking outside the window to see the busy street of Tokyo.

"Hey, where are you taking me to?" Mikan suddenly asked

"You will find out sooner or later." Natsume smirked while Mikan just pouted "Meanie." She turned away, not minding Natsume's stare. He remembered about yesterday's night

Flashback

_Knock Knock_

"_Coming." He said lazily as he got up from the couch and headed to the door of his mansion. He opened it and much to his surprise, his cousin was standing there with a baka gun pointed at his face._

"_Imai" He said_

"_Hyuuga"_

"_What do you want?"_

"_We need to talk."_

"_About what? I don't have-"_

"_About Mikan."_

"…"

"…"

_Out of nowhere, a woman in her 30s who looked just like Natsume (except for the hair) appeared and smiled sweetly at Hotaru._

"_Hotaru, dear, welcome"_

"_Good evening, Auntie Kaoru"_

"_Come in, come in" Kaoru rushed then turned to Natsume "How can you leave your cousin outside like that?" He just rolled his eyes in irritation_

"_So, what do you come here for?" Kaoru asked_

"_I have something to say to your son."_

"_A-Ah, Okay. I will leave you two now."_

_**Time skip**_

"_Start talking, now" Natsume commanded_

"_Be patient, Hyuuga" Hotaru sipped her tea "I will tell you every details of Mikan's life in America, after she left you"_

"…"

"_While I'm telling, no interrupt."_

"…"

"_Mikan went to an all-girls school and I met her there. My first impression to her was she was really cheerful and a happy-go-lucky girl. She brought light to my life and I really respect her. She slowly became my best friend. However, at that time, we were all fooled by her smiling face and didn't know about her pains..."_

"_Wha-"_

"_I said no interrupt"_

"_That was a night when I couldn't sleep. So I went out for a jog. And under a tree, I saw her, with tears from her eyes and a picture in her hand. I came closer to her and realized that there were no life in her eyes. It was emptiness._

* * *

"_Hotaru-chan?" She asked with her weak voice_

"…"

"_It was no use, Hotaru, I can't keep up with this fake face anymore"_

"_Fake?"_

"_Do you realize? All this time, all of my smile, they are all fake. Nothing is real." Mikan said as tears fell down silently on her cheek._

"_Mikan…"_

"_And my life too. So miserable."_

"_What are you talking about, Mikan?"_

"_Hotaru, let me tell you the story of a girl who was rejected by the love of her life."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"_Then she told me about the story which later, I found out it was actually the story of her life and the boy she talked about was you. Natsume Hyuuga. She was holding your picture at that time."_

"_Look, it is an accident-"_

"_I don't care, Hyuuga. You broke her heart. But that's not all. After she told me the story, she became much livelier and happier. No more mask of emotionless. I thought she would be happy without you, if she lived with me at that time…."_

"…"

"_But god is so cruel. Her family got into an accident…."_

"_WHAT?"  
"I TOLD YOU TO BE SILENT."_

"…"

"_Her parents were gone while Mikan, who saw they died in front of her eyes, was mentally afraid and plus an injure on her head, she fainted. And when she woke up, she didn't remember anything or anyone except for her name and her age."_

"_Amnesia…"_

"_Correct. She had amnesia. I had to leave her side and went back to Japan first about 5 years ago.. And her grandfather, the only relative she has, took her back to Japan 2 months later."_

"_5 years ago? Why didn't I see her before?"_

"_Because she can't go to school. It was dangerous for her and at that time, she wasn't full healed."_

"_And now?"_

"_It seems that her memories are slowly coming back. But if all of her memories come back, she will suffer from a major headache and maybe, she will be in coma."_

"_Coma? Why?"_

"_Because the memories were all hurt and bad so she might couldn't take it. Especially when she felt lonely. That was the time she will suffer the most."_

"…"

"_So, do you understand, Hyuuga? About her pain and her past?"_

"_I know.."_

"_Don't do anything reckless, Hyuuga or you won't have time to regret because it will be too late." Hotaru warned as she walked out of the mansion._

"_And by the way, where is my money?" Hotaru said_

"_Your what?"_

"_My money for helping you get a date with Mikan"_

"_Here" Natsume handed her the money._

"_So where are you going to take her?"_

"_Central Town."_

"_ARE YOU NUTS? OF ALL THE PLACES, CENTRAL TOWN? Did you listen to what I said earlier?"_

"_Everything is going to be okay…"_

"_Remember, Hyuuga, if something happens to her, I will hunt you alive"_

"_Hn."_

"_And please, protect her. She is very fragile and also, a very important friend in my life"_

"_I get it. You don't have to worry."_

End flashback

* * *

"_Even though I said it but I don't know what to do."_ Natsume thought. Then finally, the bus arrived at the place Natsume wanted. "We are here. Get down"

"Already? Yay…" Mikan clapped her hand together. "But where are we?"

"Get down and figure it out yourself."

As Mikan walked down, she was greeted by an enormous place with games and balloons and many things else.

"Cen…tral To..wn" Mikan read the line on the gate. It was new to her but at the same time, so familiar. She was dazed for a few minutes until Natsume appeared behind her and spoke "Surprise?"

"More like amazed. Hyuuga, this place is so awesome."

"I know, right?" Natsume smirked

"Stop being so full of yourself."  
"Hn."

"So can I come in?"

"Hn."

"I will take that as a yes." With that, Mikan ran inside with full speed, leaving a dumbfounded Natsume at the entrance. "She is still so hyper and energetic"

* * *

Unknown to both of them, there were two persons spying on their date.

"Imai, I told you this is not a good idea."

"Shut up, bunny boy. I have to make sure that nothing goes wrong"

"Can you believe in Natsume for once?"

"Definitely a no. Now, Nogi, you have to help me following those two"

"_God, help me"_

* * *

Mikan and Natsume both had a great time. They went to the merry-go-round, only Mikan rode it. Natsume ignored because it was too childish. Then they arrived at the haunted house, which Mikan became frightened and Natsume teased her. As a result, Mikan walked in bravery, however, all she did was held onto Natsume like the world was going to end. Of course, Natsume enjoyed it. Secretly.

Suddenly, Mikan spotted something on the street. Howalons.

"What are you looking at, Mikan?" Natsume asked but what he got was only a silence. He followed her gaze and saw her looking at Howalons.

"_Does she remember about it?"_ Natsume thought as he had an idea in his mind. "Mikan" He called out for her

"Hm?"

"Can you wait here for me?"

"O-Okay."

With that, Natsume went away and minutes later, he came back with a box full of fluffy pinky things look like a cloud.

* * *

"What is that guy trying to do?" Hotaru cursed

"Now, now, Imai, no need to get serious. I know Natsume has something in his mind"

"He better not making Mikan remembers. If so, he is going to die the next day"

* * *

"What is this?" Mikan asked, feeling curious about the pinky thing in front of her

"You just stare at it while drooling, right?" Natsume smirked

"I don't drool" Mikan blushed as she covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"It's okay. Here." Natsume handed her the box "It's Howalons."

"Howalons?"

"Yes. Try it. It's very good."

"Okay" Mikan said hesitated as she looked down to the box. They were like cloud except for the pink color and their size. However, it looked delicious. Mikan glanced at Natsume who stared back at her. She heaved a sigh and took a piece to her mouth. Natsume was right. That was her first thought because the candy was so sweet and it melted inside her mouth. Somehow, a nostalgic feeling came to her as she realized she knew this flavor.

* * *

_"Ne, what's that?" A girl asked the boy with raven hair right beside her_

_"I don't know, why don't you go and buy it?"_

_"Okay."_

After_ a moment, she came back with a box full of clouds._

"_So?" The boy asked_

"_It's called Howalons"_

"_Howalons?"_

"_Yes. Small cotton candy"_

"_Why don't they call it cotton candy?"_

"_because it is more fluffy and more delicious." The girl said as she took a piece "Here, try a bite" She handed to him_

"_Don't want to"_

"_Why?"  
"Just by looking at it, I know they are very sweet. And I hate sweet."_

"_You should become a detective one day."_

"_Hn"_

"_But try some. It is very good."_

"_No."_

"_Please"  
"No."_

"_Please."_

"_No"_

"_Pleasie Weasie with cherry on top…" _

"_You know I can't resist puppy dog eyes, right?"_

"_I know, so I use it"_

"_Fine. Just give me the smallest one." The girl beamed at him "Here"_ _He slowly took a bite_

"_So?" She asked impatiently_

"_It was okay, I guess."_

"_Mou, you are no fun"_

End flashback

* * *

"Mikan, what's wrong?" Natsume waved his hand in front of Mikan's face to get her sense back.

"No-Nothing wrong. Thank you for your care." Mikan asked, still wonder about what she just remembered. _"What is that suppose to mean? Does that mean I have been here before? And the boy with raven hair…So oddly familiar…"_

"Ne, Hyuuga…" Mikan asked

"Hn?"

"Did your family build this town?" This questiong made Natsume speechless.

"Why do you ask?"  
"Because I saw your family name in some place" Mikan lied.

"I see." Natsume smiled a sad one. "You can say my family built this but not only us."

"There is still a family?"

"Yeah. A family which is very important to a person I know"

"I see. And Hyuuga, can you eat sweet?" Mikan asked. Natsume looked at her with surprise then he sighed. " No I can't because it is too girly"

"How come?"

"Because girls like sweet stuffs like chocolate with hugs and kisses…"

"Uh-huh"

"_Is it really true? Is there a connection between my family and Hyuuga family? And what about my life before I lost the memories? Do I know Hyuuga? How come he resemble the boy in my dream?" _Mikan thought but she can't answer all those questions. Not now. Not this time.

* * *

**Hello everybody**

**Sorry for the late update. I'm really busy at this time now. It is almost New Year. And I have many things that need to take care of.**

**I will try to write and update as soon as I can.**

**It's going to be a long wait but I hope you still support me.**

**Next chapter '7th piece: His family"**

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. Extra piece: Detention

**Hello everybody. I have an announcement to make.**

**After this chapter, I won't update any new chapter anymore. It's not like I will drop it. It's just it is hard to write 3 stories at a time. So I will try to finish the two other stories first. **

**But if you ask me what the story I want to write the most, I will answer 'Pieces of memories' because this story has a unique and detail plot.**

**I'm sorry for this inconvenient and I hope you will understand for me. Below is the extra chapter I make for farewell.**

**Also, thank you very much for your support until today. It has been a great pleasure to have someone like my story this much.**

**I hope we will meet again...**

* * *

Small pieces

This is the story after Natsume told Mikan about the date. In other word, it is about Mikan's detention.

_Creak_

The door leaded to the detention room was opened and stepped in was a brunette girl. There was some blushes on her face.

"Ms Sakura, it's good that you are here in time." Mr. Jinno said sarcastic. "So, what do you think when you heard that you will have a detention?"

"Like a nightmare." The words slipped out from Mikan's mouth without her awareness. She immediately regretted it.

"Oh, I see. Like a nightmare, huh?" A dark aura was surrounding Jinno. "I'll show you what a nightmare is." Mikan gulped as she shivered in fear…

A moment later….

"Here" Jinno handed Mikan a paper. "Do all the work in this and then you can go home."

"WHAT? But it's like 100 jobs" Mikan complained

"No, it's not. Now stay quiet and do all the work or I'll double it."

"Yes, Jinno-sensei"

After that, Jinno walked out of the room, leaving a desperate Mikan with head on the table. In front of her was the paper Jinno gave her.

"I can't believe it. This is the first time I have ever received a detention." Mikan cried in hopeless. "Haiz. Okay. It's time to do the work" Mikan got back to her hyper self again as she looked at the paper.

* * *

Mikan's POV

**1\. Write 100 lines 'I won't talk in class anymore and I will listen to the teacher well.'**

What? I didn't even talk in class. Because Hyuuga looked at me like that so I have to ask him. That doesn't count as talking. But that Jin-Jin (Anna told me about this name) said that it was talking. Great. And I always listen to the teacher. Well, I am the top student in America school and I have studied all of this things in the library already. I have to admit, the library has so many things. Even algebra and college exam.

Now think again, it was Hyuuga's fault that made me end up in detention. But why do I feel I have met him before? Ugh. Headache. Don't want to remember anymore. And even the date. I mean who want to have the date with the person you just met. Damn that Hyuuga. I will kill him the next time I see him.

However, by the time I looked at my paper, my eyes widen because the paper was full of 'Natsume Hyuuga'.

"_Did I think about him that much that I wrote down unconsciously?"_ I thought. Suddenly, I heard a voice near me.

"Wow, Mikan, I didn't think that you think about me this much" I turned around only to meet a pair of mesmerizing crimson eyes.

"What are you doing here, Hyuuga?"

"I was bored so I went to sleep. When I realized, the school was already over. After that, I saw you here and you know what happened." Natsume took my paper "And look at this, you think about me so much that the paper is now full of my name."

"Ignore it, Hyuuga. This is a detention room. You can't come in here." I glared at him. I have to admit, he does look handsome with his messy raven hair and his crimson eyes. Such a rare eyes color and at the same time, so familiar.

"You don't know how much time I have been in here." Natsume challenged.

"Oh yeah, How many?"

"More than you can think of."

"What?"

"Okay. That's for today. I have to go home now. See you on Sunday, _Mikan"_ Natsume said as he blew into my ear.

"Eek." I covered my ears as I felt warm on my cheeks. Natsume just smirked at this and walked out of the room.

That Hyuuga. He is so arrogant, egoistic but why do I feel attract to him?

* * *

**2\. Clean the school's ground. That includes trashes and leaves and branches.**

Damn that Jin-Jin. Can he think about something else? Clean the school's ground? Can you believe it? ….Someone, help me….

I went to the janitor's room and borrowed a broom. I walked to the front door and looked at the school's ground. You have got to be kidding me. You don't know how big this school's yard is. And why are there so much leaves and branches scattering on the ground? It wasn't stormy or windy yesterday.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yep. Definitely them. The fan girls. 100% sure. Haiz….

After a moment.

Luckily that grandpa always makes me clean up the garden of the shrine. If not, maybe this will take forever….However, this is such a huge amount of trashes and leaves. Is there anybody in this school have responsibility or is there a place clean?

I looked at the mountain of leaves near the tree…

Suddenly, I remembered something. The place I found out earlier. The 'NxM' tree. Luckily, I finished the work faster than I thought so I went to find the secret place hurriedly.

"_I remembered it was somewhere near here."_ I thought as I touched the vines and saw that there was really a passage behind those vines_. "Bingo"_ I smirked. I lifted the vines up and walked through it.

Again, I was astonished by the beauty of that place. The sky was in the color of red as the sun slowly set down at the horizon. With that, the trees itself were having both color red and green. The lake was still like the first time I saw it. Glittering under the sunlight with a little of red. Then my eyes were locked at the beautiful sakura tree. It is really outstanding. I have to admit it. In the sea of blue and green, the color of pink stands out the most. But I wonder why there is no one find out about this? I touched the word 'NxM' on the tree.

"_NxM….So nostalgic but what is it mean?"_ I thought as I felt my head hurt so much. "Now think again, if that Hyuuga didn't say that to me, I would be at home right now." I said out loud, didn't mind the person who was sitting on the tree.

"I'm glad that you think of me that ways." That person smirked. I looked up and saw Hyuuga sitting as he leaned on the tree. "Hyuuga. I thought you went home already…"

"It wasn't the time"

"So how come you discovered this place?"

"An idiot found this and showed it to me. After that, this place became my secret hideout."

"An idiot? Who is that?" A question mark appeared on my head

"A girl who is the light of my life" Natsume answered seriously.

"Ohhh" Mikan nodded "That's mean the 'NxM' stands for you and her?"

"You can say it like that."

"So what happened to her?" I asked curiously.

"She left and she didn't remember who I am anymore..."

"How sad."

After that was a dead silence. No one dared to speak a word. I looked down to the ground thinking about what Natsume had said. I didn't know at that time, Natsume was looking at me with sadness and gently….

"Say, have you done the things Jinno told you to do?" Natsume asked out of no where. I immediately freaked out. "Oh my gosh. Thanks for reminding me. Good bye." With that, I ran away from the place.

That time, I understood that deep inside, Hyuuga is very gentle and there is another girl he cares for…..Even though I don't want to say this but I want to hear his story one day….

* * *

**3\. Clean the hallway of all division..**

"Great. After the school's ground, it is the hall way. Yippee." I said humorlessly. "And it must be all the division. Ugh. Life hates me so much"

First, I cleaned the high school division then to the middle school. After a moment, I finished those two division now I only had elementary division left. And it was 6pm already.

I sighed and wondered what grandpa was doing right now. I walked to the elementary division. Somehow, when I looked at it, a flood of memories came to me. However, I didn't want to remember so I ignored it.

Class 2-B

I have to admit it. It is so familiar. I know I have studied here before but I don't have any memories. I touched the table. Memories flew in my head.

_Letter…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Desk…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Confess._

I held my head. "What's all that? How can those memories…." A headache came to me.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Torn apart.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Disgusting…Troublesome…_

"Stop…Stop it….I don't want to remember…" Tears slowly fell down from the corner of my eyes

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The boy with red bloody eyes…_

"Who are you?" I shouted out loud. "How can I don't remember about you?" I can't take it anymore "What did I do?" That was the last sentence I said before completely blacked out. I fell down to the ground. Tears were still visible on my face…

Natsume's POV

I didn't know she suffered this much because of me. Just because of me who made her become like this. I looked at her lifeless body on the floor. There were tears from her eyes. I slowly wiped all the tears away and carried her bridal style.

"_Why does she not want to remember me anymore?"_ I thought in sorrow. "Does she hate me that much?" **(A/N: Hotaru hasn't told Natsume about that)**

I looked at her one more time then brought her to my car. I will make sure that she is safe and even though it hurt so much when she doesn't remember me but I still take this chance for her to fall in love with me again. And this time, I swear I will treasure her and won't hurt her anymore. Mark my word...


	8. 7th piece: His family

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Anyways, enjoy the chapter ^^**

* * *

Chapter 7

"U-Um, Natsume…." Mikan stated awkwardly as she was now standing in front of a huge mansion and she could see it from the corner of her eyes, a golden plate with 'Hyuuga household' carved on it.

"Yeah?" Natsume stared back at Mikan, sensing her uneasiness.

"Why are you taking me here? This is your house, right?"

"Yes"

"Then why?"

"Just feel so" He lied.

The reason was his mother, Kaoru Hyuuga, after hearing that Mikan came back and lost her memories along with her parents, wanted to meet her face to face. She threatened Natsume to bring her to the house one day. If not, she would throw his mange away. Not only that, Ioran Hyuuga (his father) and Aoi Hyuuga (his little sister) also wanted to meet Mikan again and talk to her.

Of course, with those reason, Natsume couldn't decline anymore. And now, here they were, standing in front of the Hyuuga mansion, just after their _date. _

"I mean it is okay for me to meet them?" She clutched onto his shirt. She was weird. Really weird. She knew that this was the first time she came here yet this place was so nostalgic. And she wondered why she suddenly felt so tense. It was not like she was about to meet mother and father-in-law. She and Natsume was not an item.

"They are my family. What would happen?" He said with a shrug

"B-But…" Mikan tried to protest. What would happen, he said. Just look at his mansion. It was like a palace and a huge garden with a fountain in the middle of it. And the gate? It was golden for goddess's sake and was like ten feet tall. Rich people. She scoffed.

"No argument. Come in" With that, he pushed her through the gate, into the mansion. As he opened the big wooden door, butlers and maids lined neatly on the two sides, bowed down.

"Welcome home, young master." They said in harmony

This startled Mikan as she hid behind Natsume. This was not comfortable at all even though it can bring a cozy feeling… Suddenly, she felt people staring at her with question mark on their heads.

"This is Mikan Sakura, my _friend_. Please treat her well" Natsume tried his best to say the word 'friend'. He wanted them to be more than friend. To tell the truth, he wanted to say 'girlfriend'

Yep, he could be mushy when he wanted to.

"Yes, Natsume-sama" The butlers and maids bowed down again then cleaned the way for master and his guest. Inside their minds, they were freaking out right now. _Their master, _the cold-hearted women-hater, brought home a _girl._ A GIRL. And he even told them to treat her well, meaning that girl was very important to him. Oh gosh, everything could come to the end as a disaster.

"What is with this commotion?" A voice spoke out on the top of the stair as she slowly descended down. Mikan looked up and her eyes went wide. The lady was so beautiful. She had long raven hair and sharp crimson eyes. And the way she walked was very elegant. But then Mikan wondered why she looked so familiar. She looked like someone she knew but the question was: who?

As Mikan was too busy with her thought, Natsume greeted the woman casually. "Mother, I'm home"

Mother? She was Natsume's mother? Mikan slapped herself mentally. Raven hair and crimson eyes. How could she forget that? Mikan sneaked glance between the woman and Natsume. So he was like a younger version of the woman. They looked exactly the same.

"Welcome home, Natsume" The lady welcomed him with a hug then she let her eyes wander to Mikan. Upon seeing her existence, the raven-haired lady's eyes widened. "Natsume, is that her?" She asked her son

"Yep" Natsume nodded his head "I bring her today _like you said" _He whispered the last part but his mother didn't mind it as she stepped closer to Mikan.

Okay, now she is officially scared

"G-Good afternoon, my name is Mikan Sakura" She immediately bowed down at the woman in front of her. She didn't know what to do anymore. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder as she looked up and saw that the lady was now staring at her with brimming eyes.

"You…I can finally meet you again." With that, the lady enveloped her into a hug. Mikan was speechless "It is like a dream come true. Your mother would definitely proud of you right now"

"E-Excuse me but you know my mother?" Mikan asked

"Oh gosh, I forget. My name is Kaoru Hyuuga. Your mother and I used to be best friend" Kaoru said, caressing Mikan's face "You have grown up into a fine lady, Mikan-chan. You are no longer a little girl anymore"

To say that Mikan didn't quite understand anything was a great statement. This was the first time she went to this place and yet, this woman in front of her talked like they have known each other for years. More importantly, she knew her mother. Could this day get any better?

"Come on, you will have dinner with us. Servants, prepare dinner now" She flicked her finger then dragged Mikan away. The brunette gave Natsume a what-is-happening stare while he just shrugged it off. His mother can be stubborn sometimes so there is no use in stopping her.

…xXx…

Mikan was feeling unease. She didn't know what she has done but right now, three pairs of Hyuuga eyes were staring intensely at her and one Hyuuga who was having a tick mark on his forehead. It was kind of awkward

"Mikan-chan, you don't like the food?" Kaoru asked worriedly

"No, …" Mikan shook her head lightly "It's just that…."

"She feels unease because of you guys." Natsume said, putting his fork down "Seriously, you are scaring her with all of your stares" Mikan blushed slightly.

"Natsume. You are not her guardian so you don't have the right to say that"

"Neither are you, mother"

"Hyuuga-san. It's okay. I just feel a little shy because I have never had a dinner with my family before except with my grandfather" Mikan stopped the two

"Wait, wait, wait. Hyuuga-san? You are making me old, Mikan. Call me Aunt" Kaoru demanded. _I want her to call me 'mother' but just because of __**someone**__'s fault that she has to lose her memories._ (**Like mother like son)**

"Achoo" Natsume sneezed. Who the hell was talking about him? Hn…

"Aunt Kaoru." Mikan said with a blush on her face, trying to hide it.

"Oh my gosh, she is so cute." Aoi squealed "Are you sure she is not your girlfriend?"

"Hn"

"Mou, you always play with me" Aoi crossed her arm. Mikan giggled at this.

"What's wrong, Mikan?" Ioran Hyuuga, the head of the Hyuuga family, asked

"Nothing. I just think that it is nice to have a sibling" Mikan admitted easily

"Well then, you can have her. I don't need a sister like that" Natsume smirked

"Hey, how rude of you, nii-chan"

"You should know how many troubles you have caused me in the past"

"It's not my fault anyways."

"It is wonderful to have a family" Mikan mumbled to herself as she watched the Hyuuga sibling's quarrel with a smile on her face. Unknown to her, Kaoru was watching her through the corner of her eyes.

Seeing her happy somehow Kaoru should feel happy too but it was hurt that Mikan didn't know about her family. For her, it was painful. She guessed the death of her parents was too much for Mikan. It won't be long until she remembered about her past.

…..xXx…..

"You don't have to leave, Mikan-chan. You can sleep here for tonight" Aoi whined as she held Mikan's hand, didn't want to let go. Through the dinner, Aoi has found out that Mikan was actually a nice girl and she wanted to make her Natsume's girlfriend.

Mikan was the only person who can deal with Natsume's stubbornness. And heck, she even made his brother smile which was the thing she rarely saw in the past years. Moreover, she can see that they somehow similar to each other and can be best friend.

"I'm sorry, Aoi but I need to go back to my grandpa. I can't leave him alone" Mikan ruffled Aoi's hair which resulted her pouting.

"Mikan…" Kaoru extended her arm. Mikan understood it and ran to hug her "Aunt Kaoru…"

"You can come here anytime, Mikan. We all welcome you here. Don't be shy at all"

"Really?" Mikan asked as her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Definitely" Ioran said as he swung his arm over Kaoru's shoulder "Just come when you feel like it"

"Thank you aunt, uncle" Mikan smiled warmly at them. Kaoru's eyes softened.

"Mikan, you said that you didn't remember about your parents, right?"

Mikan cocked her head to a side "It's okay, aunt Kaoru. I-"

"Mikan." Kaoru cut her off "Just remember that your parents are the most wonderful person in the world. They are very nice to everyone. And you, Mikan are blessed with their kindness. You are the thing that they proud the most"

Mikan was on the verge of crying. She just hugged Kaoru tighter "Thank you, aunt Kaoru. I'll always remember this."

"Be careful on the way home. Natsume, take good care of her" Kaoru glared at the lad leaning at the door frame. "I got it"

"_Even I won't forgive myself if anything happens to her"_ Natsume mumbled

"Goodbye, Mikan" The three Hyuugas waved goodbye at Mikan who smiled back at them happily.

As soon as Mikan and Natsume were out of sign, Kaoru heaved a deep sigh.

"What's wrong, dear?" Ioran asked, kissing her forehead

"There will be a time when she will remember everything. I wonder what I should do at that time." Kaoru admitted

"Don't worry, Natsume will take care of her"

"That's the reason why I'm afraid. What if the past repeats itself again? What if he will lose her again?"

"If that happens then Natsume has to find his own way to bring her back"

"you know, it has been a long time ever since the last time I saw him smile so freely like that" Kaoru chuckled

"Because Mikan is Natsume's other half and Natsume loves her deeply. Without Mikan, I think he will be miserable."

"Of course." Kaoru nodded as they went into the house.

…xXx…

"Your family is so nice, Hyuuga" Mikan giggled.

"They are plainly annoying" Natsume, who was walking by her side, grunted to answer

"And they are so different from you. How come you are related to them anyways? I mean they are cheerful and happy while you are grumpy and pervert"

"I will take that as a compliment"

"And I see that you inherit those eyebrows from your mother" She chuckled again, making Natsume turn away in embarrassment "Tch. Why do you care anyways?"

"You are shy. Admit it" Mikan teased him then after that, no one said a word. Natsume was surprise. He thought that Mikan would blabber all the way but now, she was quiet. Too quiet.

"Mi-"

"Say, Hyuuga, what's the feeling when you have a mother and father?" Mikan cut him off

"Well, sometimes they are annoying, tell us to do this and that. But they care about us and sometimes, spoil us too much."

Mikan chuckled "That sounds just like aunt Kaoru"

"No doubt"

"So, my house is here. Thanks for accompanying me" Mikan smiled as she stood in front of the old temple. But when she was about to come in, Natsume grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"I…U-Um…" He shuttered while Mikan just looked at him puzzled

"Here" He shoved a small orange box to her.

"What's this?" Mikan asked innocently as she opened the box and saw a silver necklace with sakura petal dangling on it. She was awe-struck. Never in her life has she seen something as beautiful as this. As she examined the necklace, she saw a letter 'M' craved on it. It was too familiar, Mikan knew that. She has seen this necklace somewhere.

"Do you remember the story what I told you at the sakura tree? About the girl who left me?" Natsume asked (refer to extra piece). Mikan just merely nodded

"Well, this necklace belongs to her. I waited for her to return then giving back to her…."

"Then why do you give it to me?" Mikan asked, already feeling confused

"Because I want to give it to my most important person and there is no one deserve it better than you, Mikan" Natsume said sincerely

"But I can't take something like this. What if she comes back?"

"She will never come back." Natsume answered. _Because she is already in front of me. _ Then he took the necklace from Mikan's hand. "Turn around, I will wear it for you" Mikan didn't have a chance to protest as she turned like Natsume said. Her hair was longer, Natsume noticed and somehow, it still had the strawberry scent from it. The scent that he grew to love when he was young.

It was particularly a dead silence as Mikan was too embarrassed to say. Why did he give her his most important thing? And if he already had a person he liked so much, why did he even care about her? There was a sudden pain in her heart. It was hurt.

"Done" She heard he said as she turned to face him again.

_Just like how imagine, Mikan. So beautiful. _Natsume thought as he stared at the brunette in front of him.

"U-Um, can you move closer to me?" Mikan asked shyly and Natsume did what she said. Much to his surprise or his happiness, he didn't know, she kissed him on the cheek. The she looked at him with her flushed face "Thank you for today,….._Natsume_. See you again tomorrow"

With that, she opened the door and closed it immediately, leaving a frozen Natsume outside.

She…she just kissed him…and called him with his name. Natsume touched his cheek where Mikan just kissed him. It still had some warmth lingered to it. He smiled secretly. After all those years, he finally heard his name being spoken from the mouth of the woman he loved. And it felt so good.

But deep inside, he knew, the moment he gave her the necklace, that means he would accept the truth when she remembered everything. He may hurt her again this time. He knew what he did was kind of unforgivable but if he waited until she remembered everything then she would never take the necklace back and their friendship can never be fixed again.

What he didn't know at that time was he would regret the moment he gave her the necklace as her memories would return faster than normal. The memories of her parents. And once again, she would experience this feeling. The feeling that she hated the most. Loneliness.

* * *

**Hello everybody**

**It has been a long time ever since I updated the lastest chapter of this story right?  
**

**This chapter may not as good as the previous one but I will try my best.**

**I'm sorry for making you wait this long.**

**After this moment, I will try to update this story as well as 'The heart wants what it wants' frequently.**

**stay tune for the next chapter: 8th piece: Loneliness**

**Thank you very much for waiting and reading ^^**


	9. 8th piece: Loneliness?

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Enjoy the chapter ^^**

* * *

Chapter 8

Mikan's POV

_Did I just do something I never think I would do? _

I was now leaning on the door frame; steams came out from my head as my face was red from embarrassment. I touched my face and found it hot. Really hot. The incident back then ran inside my mind with an incredible speed.

I KISSED HIM

Oh mama mia.

I can't believe it.

_I kissed him. _

Oh my goddess.

Just a kiss on the cheek after all. Why do I feel so work up about it?

This date today was not that bad after all. Natsume was kind even though he sometimes got on my nerves. Maybe I will change my thought about him. But why did he say he would get me fall in love with him? And sometimes, I got a feeling that I knew Natsume. It is getting weirder and weirder.

However, my attention turned back to the necklace. Why did he give me his necklace? I stared at the necklace in my hand. It was so beautiful. It was from the girl he cared for. She is not me. Yet, he gave it to me. Somehow, in my chest, it hurts.

I heaved a deep sigh. It has been a tired day for me. I needed a good sleep tonight. With that, I took my shoes and walked inside the already dark house. On the way to my room, I saw light coming from my grandpa's room. _He waits for me again_. I smiled at the thought

"I'm home, grandpa" I opened the door to his room but the sign in front of me made my eyes widen. My grandpa was lying on the floor with blood from his mouth. I immediately rushed to his place and shook him

"Grandpa. What's wrong with you? Wake up. Don't leave me alone like that" I shook him as I began to tear up. "You are the only person I have left. Please wake up"

She looked around and shouted the loudest that she could between her sobs "Please,… somebody…. help me…" Suddenly, something appeared in her mind as many images ran at full speed. It happened very fast but Mikan can see it crystal clear

_A car_

_._

_._

_Red light_

_._

_._

_A truck_

_._

_._

_Blood_

"No… no…" Mikan clutched on her head. "No…Don't…" And the next thing she saw was the body of her parents, in a pool of blood.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

With that, darkness engulfed her as she fell down on the cold floor. Her body was lying next to her grandpa while her tears didn't stop flowing at all.

…..xXx…..

Natsume was lying on his bed, thinking about the previous incident with Mikan. A small smile was plastered on his face as he remembered about her kiss. Really, he didn't know that Mikan was this bold. He felt somewhat…happy

Soon, she will fall in love with him and he can make up for his mistake.

It was his fault that she left him that day. If he hadn't ripped that letter, she wouldn't leave. If he had told her he loved her, maybe, she would be by his side now.

But everything turned out to be okay. Everything was according to his plan. Sooner or later, she will confess to him. Then, he would tell her the truth.

No

It would better if she didn't know the truth. This will be the secret that she will never know. Yes, this is for the best.

_Ring Ring_

Suddenly, his phone rang. When he heard the sound, he didn't know why but he felt scared. He didn't want to answer the phone after all. He took it and looked at the ID. To his relief, it was Ruka.

"Hello?" Natsume answered the phone casually. _Nothing is going wrong_.

"_Natsume?" _ He took back the thing he has said. Ruka's voice was shaking and there were many murmurs in the background.

"Ruka? What's wrong?" That feeling again. His stomach hurts. Please, please, don't be Mikan.

"_Sakura is in the hospital"_

Just one sentence, fives words, twenty letters but it was enough to make Natsume's world crumble. The next thing he knew, he was running to that hospital, to where Mikan was.

…..xXx….

"Where is she?" Natsume pushed the door open. People looked at him weirdly but Natsume ignored all those stares and made his way to the receptionist.

"What room Mikan Sakura is in?" Natsume asked between his raging breaths

"Room 318, sir but-" He didn't have the chance to listen to the whole sentence as he ran full speed to find room 318. As soon as he found it, he immediately opened it but in front of him was not Mikan.

A woman in her 20s with long brunette hair sat on a chair and beside her, Mikan was lying on the bed lifeless. The woman glared at him "You know, it is forbidden to make loud noise in the hospital. It will interrupt the sick people"

"Who are you?" To say he was shocked was an understatement

The woman stood up and looked at Natsume straight in the eyes "I'm Kana Ueda, Mikan's neighbor"

"_You pervert" Mikan blushed "It's Kana-san's fault for making me wear this"_

"_Whoever that is, I must be thankful for making you this gorgeous"_

Now he remembered, Mikan mentioned her in their date. It is the person who made Mikan that gorgeous. Then his mind panic as he remembered why he came here. He let his eyes dart to the hospital bed

"Is she okay? What happened to her?" Natsume asked worriedly

"She is fine. Just a little shock" Kana caressed Mikan's cheek.

"Why?"

"Because once again, she witnessed the death of her family." Kana closed her eyes "And this time, it was her grandpa"

…..xXx…..

_I found myself in a hospital. But it is weird, there was nobody found out that I was here. It was like I was a ghost. Suddenly, there were loud noises as many nurses came in with a pregnant lady on the carrier. The woman with short brunette hair. It looked like she would go into the labor. _

_Just a moment later, a man in his mid 20s with blonde hair and hazel eyes ran inside. He was panicking for sure. I guessed the man was the husband of that woman. Both of them looked somehow familiar. I decided to follow them_

"_Yuka…Yuka…Please be fine" The man has been mumbling that sentence for the past 2 hour already. I stared at him and wondered where I has seen those eyes before. Those mesmerizing hazel eyes. Out of nowhere, the hall was filled with a baby's crying. The man immediately stood up with worry in his eyes and walked to the labor room. The door to the labor opened and a nurse came out with a smile on her face_

"_It's a girl" The nurse said between her tears "Congratulation"_

_The blonde man broke out in tears as a smile visible on his face. He looked like he was the happiest men on earth. He then asked if he can come to see his wife and he was granted. _

_Inside the white room, the brunette woman was lying on the bed, her breath hitched. She was having a hard time to bear this baby. She slowly opened her eyes to see the man she loved the most. Her husband. _

"_Yuka…" The man took her hand and cried silently "You did it…You did it…"_

"_Kazumi, I want to see our baby girl" The woman declared even though she was tired. _

_Yuka and Kazumi…I swore she had heard those name before but where, when? _

_As I was so deep in her thought, the man came back with a baby in his hand. He brought it to the woman. She smiled as she looked at the baby girl who was sleeping soundly._

"_She is so beautiful. She has your eyes and my hair" The woman chuckled lightly "Have you found a name for her?"_

_The husband immediately raised a paper with the word 'Mikan' "I choose this name because it related to your name which means citrus. After all, she looks just like you"_

"_Mikan? I like that" The woman smiled at her daughter as she kissed the baby's forehead "Welcome to our family, Mikan Yukihira"_

_No wonder. Yuka and Kazumi. They were her parent's name. This was my mom and dad._

_And I see, after all this year, I finally remembered _

_My real name is… _

…_Mikan Yukihira_

….xXx….

"Will she wake up?" Natsume asked, eyeing the woman in front of him

"Of course she will wake up. But this incident will make a part of her memories return" Kana explained

"How did you know that Mikan is suffering from amnesia?"He glared at her. "Only Imai and me know about that"

Instead of back away, the brunette woman smirked. "Why don't you find out yourself? After all, you are the one who broke her heart. Am I right, Natsume Hyuuga?"

Natsume's glare hardened "You…Who are you? How do you my name"

"Be patient and you will know" Kana said as a gust of wind passed by making Natsume shut his eyes. When he opened them, Kana was nowhere in sight.

"_Kana Ueda, who are you really?"_Natsume thought.

Just in time, the door opened and Hotaru with Ruka walked in

"Oh, you are here, Natsume?" Ruka called out "How is Sakura?"

Natsume didn't answer. Of course, Hotaru was the one who realized this "What happened, Hyuuga?"

"Imai, I need information about someone with the name Kana Ueda"

…..xXx….

_It was one of the lost memories of her. That day, the whole family gathered on the table and in front of her was a birthday cake. I saw it, the happy feeling on her face. It was the young me's fifth birthday._

_There was my father, my mother and even the young __**him**__ and his family. I befriended with him just about a few days before my birthday and we were never parted._

"_Mikan, happy birthday" I heard my mom say to the young me and she beamed at her. As on clue, the whole family cheered in union, even him. I saw myself blow the candles away and after that was a loud applause._

"_Here is the present, Polka" I heard he say._

_His voice was so familiar yet I can't remember how he looked like._

"_Mou, stop teasing me. It is my birthday, you know" _

"_Don't know, don't care" _

_Really, that manner, I have seen it somewhere._

"_Mikan, what do you wish for?" My father asked the young me, trying to ease the atmosphere _

"_I wish that he will not peek at my underwear and then make it my nickname" She pouted cutely as she pointed a finger at him. In exchange, he just smirked "I thought the nickname suit you well, Polka-dots" With that, the whole family broke into laughter_

_Yes, that time, I was happy_

_He was happy_

_My family was happy_

_Everything was so right. _

_I remembered what I truly wished at that time_

"_**I wish this happiness will never disappear and we will be together forever"**_

_Just a simple wish but who knew everything will turn out the other way_

_**It **__happened and I lost the happiness that I had_

…..xXx….

"Kana Ueda?" Hotaru raised an eyebrow then she shook her head "Never heard of her"

"What?" Natsume shouted "She was here just a moment ago and she is Mikan's neighbor"

"Are you okay, Natsume?" Ruka put a hand on Natsume's shoulder "I think you didn't get enough sleep or you are just too shock"

"No, Ruka. There was a woman with brunette hair sitting here near Mikan." Natsume retorted, pointing to the chair

_Baka Baka Baka Baka_

Natsume dodged all the bullets and landed safely on the floor. Hotaru glared at him "Lower your voice down. Mikan is sleeping."

"But she knows about Mikan's amnesia" This time, Hotaru left speechless

"I will find information about her" Hotaru said emotionlessly "Bunny boy, go with me. Hyuuga, take care of her" Natsume nodded

With that, they disappeared behind the door. Natsume let out a sigh then made his way to Mikan's bed. He stared at her sleeping face and let his hand caress it.

"And don't think of doing anything to her, Hyuuga" A cold voice appeared out of nowhere

"I get it" Natsume shouted back

Suddenly, Mikan's eyebrow furious and beads of sweats ran down on her face. She looked like she was having nightmare. Natsume immediately took her hand and squeezed it tightly

_Mikan, you have to make it…Please, wake up…._

…..xXx….

_I was in the crowd street in America. Really, I didn't know what I was doing here now. Suddenly, a car appeared as I realized the person who was in that car. _

_It was my family_

_They were chatting happily about what to eat that night. The young I sat in the backseat with a teddy bear in her arm._

"_Mom, dad, are we there yet?" She asked innocently_

"_Not yet, Mikan. Just sit there and wait" My mother answered, smiling at the little girl_

"_You should learn to be patient. I swear, at that place, there will be many foods for you" My dad smiled as he stepped on the brake. It was red light now_

"_There will be food, too?" I saw her eyes shine brightly. I chuckled at the thought. She really is myself_

"_Dear, it is green light" My mom reminded as my dad stepped on the gas._

"_What food will there be?" The young me said dreamingly, drooling at the thought_

"_Well, there will be…." My dad didn't have the chance to finish the sentence as my mother shouted at him "DEAR, LOOK OUT"_

_Stretch_

_Crash_

_It happened too fast. A car, which didn't stop when there was red light, crashed with us. There were smokes coming out from the cars._

_I saw myself sitting up inside the car. Mother was the one who protected her at the time the two cars made impact. She rubbed her eyes and coughed because of the smoke_

"_Mom, dad?" She looked around and saw the body of her parent on the ground. _

"_Wake up" She shook their body but there was no sign they would wake up. She then felt something wet in her hand. She looked at it and realized it was blood. The red liquid which was flowing out from their dead bodies._

_Too scared, she screamed as loud as she could. A scream as if the world was about to disappear from her. After that, she fainted_

_._

_._

_._

_The next thing she knew, she woke up in a hospital, didn't have a trace of memory_

_A tear escaped my eyes. So that happened…I thought as I looked at my young self. Really, this is too much. Now, my grandpa is gone._

_I am all alone _

_I am all alone again_

_Why? Why did this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?_

_Slowly, darkness engulfed me bit by bit. It would be better if I came with them too… Then, there was something held my hand behind. I looked down and realized it was Natsume._

…..xXx….

Mikan slowly opened her eyes and she found herself inside the hospital. She looked to the bed side and saw Natsume sleeping while holding her hand.

"N-Natsume…" Mikan said as she began to cry

Natsume, who heard her voice, immediately woke up and stared at her. "What's wrong, Mikan?" Then Mikan did the thing that he never expected her to do. She hugged him and cried, clutching his shirt.

She was crying her heart out. There was no way that he could stop her. So all he did was let his hand to her back and hold her closer. "It is alright. I am here with you. Everything is going to be okay" He whispered into her ears

"Natsume….Natsume…Natsume…." She said his name over and over again as she cried the whole night. It was weird. Inside his arm, she felt safe. She felt warm. She wanted to trust this man. She didn't know why but she didn't want to let him go at all. Inside her, she felt something overwhelming.

Is this feeling called love?

But she knew one thing, she was not alone anymore.

…..xXx….

A person sat outside on a tree, looking at the couple inside the hospital

"Ah, so that time is finally coming. Sooner or later, she will remember everything and this time, no one can save her. Even you, Natsume Hyuuga. You are the one who hurt her the most"

And in the next second, that person disappeared.

* * *

**Hello everyone.**

**I'm sorry for taking too long to update new chapter.**

**Well, so tell me what do you think about the story so far.**

**I know this chapter is not good as the others and there are grammar mistakes but I try my best**

**I think I need to try more T-T**

**Anyways, thank for reading and supporting the story ^^**

**P/s: By the way, Mikan Sakura and Mikan Yukihira is still the same. There will be nothing change even though she changes her name.**

**That's all**


	10. 9th piece: Transfer student

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Please enjoy the story ^^**

* * *

Chapter 9

After the 'crying and hugging' incident, Mikan fell into sleep again. But this time, she wasn't afraid anymore. She knew… no, she believed that Natsume would be by her side.

And she was right. Because in the next morning, the first thing she saw was Natsume sleeping with his head on the bed and his hand intertwined with her hand.

She looked at him and smiled, letting her other hand roam over his raven hair. His hair was soft, she noticed that. And messy, too. She chuckled at the thought, realizing that Natsume was stirring in his sleep.

He slowly opened his crimson eyes and stared at her, trying to remember what happened last night. Not too long after that, he broke into a smile and squeezed her hand tightly.

"Are you okay now?" Natsume asked gently, caressing her face

"I'm fine. And thank you very much, Natsume"

"For what?"

Instead of answering that question, Mikan just smiled sweetly at him, making Natsume blush a little bit. He immediately turned his head away to hide his embarrassment.

'_Calm down now, you freaking heart. How can you go ba-thump ba-thump like a girl like that?' _Natsume thought, trying to get his blush away

At the same time, the door was opened harshly, making Natsume jump a little bit. The two turned to the source and saw the group standing there breathless. They all jumped to Mikan's place, tackling the poor brunette down and 'accidently' knocking Natsume to another place

"Mikan-chan~"

"You finally woke up"

"You don't know how much I worry about you"

Mikan just didn't know what to do except for accepting their deadly hugs and smiled for the days to past. She was glad that her friends still cared about her. She felt like she was the happiest person on Earth.

"Hey, that hurts, you know" Natsume grunted loudly as he massaged the bump on his head. They all looked at him quizzically

"Oh, I didn't know you are here, Natsume" Koko said with his goofy smile which made the room break into laughter

"Mikan" The room was now silent as a raven-haired girl walked to Mikan's bed

"Hotaru" Mikan said, almost tear up.

Hotaru extended her arms out "Come here, you idiot"

Just in a split second, Mikan was in Hotaru's arm, crying her heart out. Natsume just sat in a corner of the room, sulking

…..xXx….

That day, Mikan learnt about her grandpa's death, which she had already known. She also told Hotaru and Natsume about her dream – actually her memories. Hotaru looked quite surprised while Natsume was still calm as usual. However, inside his mind, he was glad that she hasn't remembered about him yet.

About a week later, Mikan went to her grandpa's funeral. It was a small funeral and only invited the neighbors and his old friends. The weirdest thing was Mikan went to Kana's house to invite her but there was no one at home.

According to Natsume, Kana seemed to be a ghost or a spirit that held her memories or something like that. Hotaru also didn't find any information about that girl. Mikan swore that Kana just like her sister and she also talked with the woman quite sometimes.

So now, the question was: Who is Kana Ueda?

After the funeral, the brunette went back home. She opened the door, hoping to hear a greeting like in the past. But there was nothing. Only an empty dark house. Mikan took out her shoes and went to her grandpa's room. It was still the same. So old.

She made her way to the drawer and saw that there were many pictures. There was the time when she was a child. Then the picture of her parents. She suddenly saw something on the table which was in the middle of the room.

She sat in front of the table and stared at the letter. _'Dear Mikan' _Somehow, there was something inside her saying that she shouldn't read it. But out of curiosity, she took the letter and slowly opened it.

_Dear Mikan,_

_If you are reading this letter by now then that means there has been something happen to me. _

_I'm sorry that I can't be by your side anymore. And I'm sorry for lying to you. Lying about your parents. _

_I told you that your parents were in a business trip in other country, right? But the truth is they have died in the incident happened five years ago._

_I think you have known the truth about your parents and about your name, Mikan Yukihira through the memories. I should have told you sooner, Mikan. But after that incident, I saw that you could smile again and still as happy as ever so I can't bring myself to tell you. I want to keep this as a secret forever._

_There is something I should tell you, Mikan. Actually, there is still a missing piece in your memories. You haven't remembered all of them. This memory is about the person you love the most. You can get the clue from the picture next to this letter. I think you can remember about him a bit._

_But it will be okay if you don't want to remember about him. He will only bring sadness to you, Mikan. Please, just be careful, Mikan. I will forever wish for your happiness, even if I won't be by your side anymore._

_Truly,_

_Your grandpa_

As soon as Mikan finished reading the letter, Mikan couldn't help but felt water in her eyes. She dropped the letter onto the ground and cried on her grandpa's bed all night.

That day, she lost her last related person. The one she cared the most. The one who tried to protect her all this time.

Unknown to her, she failed to notice the last line of the letter.

_P/s: Actually, about Kana Ueda and I….._

…xXx…

The next morning, she came to class like usual.

"Good morning" She greeted cheerfully. Some of them greeted her back while the other (fan girls) ignored her. Mikan walked to her seat then sighed.

"You are crying again, huh?" A voice said, making Mikan's head snap up only to meet Hotaru's gaze. Before she had a chance to ask, Hotaru commented "You eyes are swollen, you know"

Mikan was quiet for a moment then she opened her mouth to say "It's nothing, Hotaru. Everything is already in the past. I'm fine"

Hotaru just looked at Mikan then sighed "If anything happens, tell me immediately"

"Okay" The brunette answered with a smile. At the same time, the class door was swung open as Natsume and Ruka walked in. Ruka went to their seats and greeted Mikan as usual. But Natsume, on the other hand, just stared at Mikan and walked to his seat in silence.

Unknown to Natsume, the brunette also glanced at him couple of times. She couldn't help but remembered about the letter and the picture that her grandpa talked about

_In the morning, Mikan woke up. Her eyes were still red and tired from all those crying. She sat up and yawned. Remembered about the letter last night, Mikan looked to the table as she saw a picture on it._

_It was a picture of a brunette girl with a bright smile on her face. Next to her was a boy who was about the same age as her. He had a raven hair, crimson eyes and a frown on his face. It seemed like he was not happy at all._

_She looked a little closer and realized the brunette was the younger her. And the boy, according to her grandpa, was 'the person she loved the most'. But raven hair and crimson eyes, didn't he look just like Natsume?_

_There are not much people in the world with crimson eyes. Is that mean she has meet Natsume in the past? And Natsume was her first love? No wonder in her first day to class, Natsume hugged her and said that he would make her fall in love with him __**again.**_

_The key word is 'again'. She loved Natsume?_

_But the question was: How can she find the last piece of her memories? The piece about Natsume…._

"Good morning class" Narumi's gayish voice snapped Mikan back to reality. She realized she must have been a daze for the past time. But really, Mikan glanced at Natsume's seat, that child in the picture looked just like Natsume. After that, she let her mind wander outside again

"Today we will have a new student" Narumi clapped his hand together, announcing happily "Please come in"

As on clue, a boy with grayish hair and teal eyes walked into the classroom casually as the fan girls immediately squealed

"OH MY GOSH, HE LOOKS SO HANDSOME"

"HE LOOKS JUST LIKE NATSUME-SAMA"

"I LOVE YOU, PLEASE BE MY BOYFRIEND"

"NO, YOU SHOULD BE MY BOYFRIEND"

"QUIET DOWN" Narumi shouted as the girls sat down silently "This is Youichi Hijiri. He just transferred from America and he will be in our class from today onwards. Please treat him well." He then turned to Youichi who was having a bored expression on his face "So do you want to say anything, Youichi?"

Youichi just turned to the whole class. The fan girls all looked at him, expected something. However, what he said really break them down "Stay away from me, you ugly old hags"

Vein popped on the fan girls' forehead but they still tried to keep their façade with a smile on their face.

"Hahahaha" Koko laughed out loud "I like you, kid." Youichi ignored him again

"Okay" Narumi said, trying to ease the atmosphere "Now, it's time for partner. Who want to be Youichi's partner?"

As expected, the girls all raised their hands up, except for you-know-who. Youichi ignored all those hands and made his way to a certain seat and pointed at the owner of that seat

"I want her to be my partner" This caused the whole class to be in commotion again, even the Natsume Hyuuga looked surprised.

The said person just snapped out of her daze and looked around, dumfounded "What? What did I miss?"

"It has been a long time, Mikan" A voice made Mikan look up. _This voice. _She thought as she broke into a small smile.

"You-chan" She immediately went to hug him and smiled brightly "Gosh, I miss you"

Again, the whole class screamed in surprise as Natsume clutched his fist until his knuckles turned white with a dark aura around him. The temperature seemed to have risen up and people began to feel a shudder behind their spine.

"Hey, bastard" Natsume shouted as he pointed at the grayish-haired boy. "Get your hands off her" He threatened while glaring dagger at him.

Youichi seemed unfazed by his glare. On the contrary, he eyed Natsume then let out a smirk. "If I am right, you are _that _Natsume Hyuuga?"

"What if I am?" Natsume scoffed angrily. He could never let another guy touch _his _Mikan like that. He is already blinded by jealousy

Youichi tightened his hold on Mikan as his face darkened. He was no longer joking around anymore "I will never let you have her, _Hyuuga_"

Of course, Mikan didn't understand what was happening while the whole class paled. They could feel it, electricity sparked from their eyes and there was nothing that can stop them, even the teacher was too scared to walk in the conversation. Of course, Hotaru didn't miss this chance to video tape this.

'_One thing for sure: Triangle love always brings me a good fortune. This will make me rich' _She thought as her eyes shined with money sign in it.

* * *

**Hello everyone. **

**it has been a long time, right? To tell the truth, I'm trying to finish this story. It will take about 14 chapter. That means 5 chapter more.**

**So continue rooting for me ^^**

**thank you very much for your support**

**Here are some previews for the next chapter 10th piece: Jealousy**

_"You don't have the right to say that" _

_"Well, I get that you haven't told her, right?" _

_"You are so stupid, Hyuuga" _

_"I don't care. I just want to get rid of that Hijiri"_

_"He said and I quoted 'I promise I will meet you again. So, wait for me'" _

_"I know you are worried about Sakura-san but why do I have to come along too?" _

_"A freaking 7 years and the first thing she said when she saw me was 'who are you?'"_

_"Do you want to come and live with me in America?" _

_"Who told you to speak, Hijiri? You don't have the right to take her to America as you please. She is mine." _

_"To stop you from fighting then yes, I have to do that"_

_"I...I'm sorry..." _


	11. 10th piece: Jealousy

**I don't own GA. Anyways, please enjoy the story**

* * *

Chapter 10:

"I will never hand her to the like of you, Hyuuga" Youichi said with a menacing aura. Hearing this, Natsume gritted his teeth in frustration and glared at the grayish-haired boy

"You don't have the right to say that" Natsume shouted "Mikan has the right to choose the person she likes"

"But that person will never be you" Youichi's glare hardened "You will only make her suffer" Then he suddenly smirked "Don't tell me that you forgot what you _have done_ to her?" Natsume's eyes darkened as he clenched his fists. Everyone in the class looked puzzled at what Youichi just said, except for Hotaru, who suddenly stopped filming

Youichi continued with his bored tone "That's right. It was you who brok-…"

"SHUT UP" Natsume shouted as the whole school heard that. After that, he panted heavily. The class turned silence, afraid of Natsume. His eyes were now burning with wrath and regret. He looked at Youichi as if the teal-eyed boy was a prey for his hunger

He immediately went to Youichi and grabbed his collar, pulling him up. Youichi's expression was still the same. He stared at Natsume boringly

"Don't you dare say that…." Natsume hissed out the words dangerously.

"Well, I get that you haven't told her, right?" Youichi smirked. Natsume's blood began to boil as he ready to punch Youichi.

Suddenly, a sign of brunette got in Natsume's vision as he lowered Youichi down. That person went to their place and smiled sweetly at them. Just in a split second, she took both of their collars and threw them to two corners of the classroom. Everyone inside the classroom gasped out loud as they looked at the brunette while Hotaru just smirked.

"What the hell was that for,…." Youichi and Natsume said in unison as they rubbed their bump on their heads, glaring at the person "…..MIKAN?"

Who would have thought a small person like her can be that freaking strong? And since when she got out of Youichi's hand? Who knows….

Mikan glared back at them and put a scowl on her face. "Are you children or what? You are disturbing the class because of your childish" She scolded the two who immediately kneeled down in front of her

"I don't know what you are talking about the whole time but it is wrong to fight with each other, you know?" Mikan sighed a loud one "So now, shake hand and apologize to each other" She commanded as the two exchanged glanced which soon turned into a glare.

"THERE IS NO WAY I WILL SHAKE HAND WITH THAT PERSON. NOT TO MENTION APOLOGIZE TO HIM" Youichi and Natsume said at the same time

"Well, talk about harmony. You two can be quite a couple or a comedian"

"HELL NO"

Mikan's smile faltered as her face suddenly became serious. A dark aura began to rise from her. She got her face near the boys and threatened "I told you to shake hand and apologize, _right?_"

Natsume and Youichi got scared so they shook hand with each other with a scowl on their face and mumbled an apology. Then they turned to the other direction, away from each other's gaze.

"It is not that bad, right?" Mikan smiled as Natsume and Youichi grunted in respond "So can we go back to the lesson, Narumi-sensei?"

Narumi snapped out of the daze "Huh?...Y-Yeah"

With that, all the students made their ways back to their seats and continued the lesson. Of course, both Youichi and Natsume are Mikan's partner. That day, everybody realized one thing.

_Never make Mikan Sakura angry or else, you are going to meet Hell __**literally**_

And also, they wondered about Mikan's brain. She was too dense and not to mention, stupid.

…xXx…

Lunch time

"So yeah, after that, I went back home with grandpa and about years later, I finally can go to school" Mikan smiled as she chatted happily with the lad

"Eh? But what did you do in all those years that you didn't go to school?" Youichi asked, eating a piece of bread

"I stay home. My grandpa said that I had to wait until I fully recovered"

"I'm sorry" Youichi said out of the blue

"For what?" Mikan inquired innocently

"For your grandpa. I heard of him from Hotaru. I'm sorry for not staying by your side that moment." Then he let his thumb caress the corner of Mikan's eyes "You must have cried a lot, right?"

Mikan just smiled back at him "I'm already fine, Youichi. You don't have to worry". With that, they continued chatting under the sakura tree. Unknown to them, there were three people trying to eavesdrop the whole conversation.

The ruby-eyed boy gritted his teeth in frustration as he glared at the grayish-haired boy "Damn that Hijiri. Who does he think he is? Stealing my Mikan like that…"

"Natsume…You should stop that and eat your lunch" Ruka said, trying to ease the atmosphere

"But look at them, Ruka? Do they look like a couple?" Natsume bit his nail "And I thought today I would eat lunch with Mikan and confront her"

"You are so stupid, Hyuuga" The amethyst-eyed girl said, wiping her favorite baka gun

"And why are you here, Imai? You should be with them"

Hotaru just smirked. Her eyes glistened with spark "I want to give them some privacy"

"So, who is Youichi Hijiri?" Natsume sat down, eating his bento

"10,000 rabbits" Hotaru said nonchalantly

"Fine. But it has to be some useful information"

"Natsume, do you think it is high?" Ruka said worriedly

"I don't care. I just want to get rid of that Hijiri"

Hotaru's eyes shined again "It is nice to work with you, Hyuuga"

"So?" Natsume handed her the money

"Youichi Hijiri met Mikan when she studied in America. Also, he was the first boy approach Mikan regard her hatred for boys causing by _somebody" _Hotaru glared at Natsume "Because of Youichi, Mikan slowly opened up more. He intended to confess to Mikan but that day was also the day Mikan got into an accident"

"When he saw Mikan in that state and lost her memories, Youichi closed his feeling and swore that he would be by Mikan's side forever and helped her to heal the pain of losing a family." Hotaru took a bite of her crab "I think he heard about Mikan's grandpa so he decided to come here"

"Why didn't he come here with Mikan before?" Natsume asked

"Because Mikan told him to stay in America with his family. Of course, Youichi was very sad and eventually had to listen to her" Hotaru clapped her hand together, closing her bento "Before Mikan went to Japan, Youichi made a promise with Mikan"

"And?"

"He said and I quoted '_I promise I will meet you again. So, wait for me'_" Hotaru said

"So he intended to confess to Mikan?" Ruka asked. He glanced at his best friend by his side and shivered as he saw the menacing aura coming from Natsume

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT" Natsume shouted as he stood up from the hiding, glaring at the couple under the tree

"Stupid" Hotaru sighed

"Natsume? What are you doing there?" Mikan asked, titling her head to a side

"Mikan" Youichi said as he pulled Mikan closer and murmured into her ear. The brunette smiled at him then nodded. This made Natsume even angrier.

"So then, see you later" Youichi bid goodbye as he took his bento and walked out of the place. He didn't forget to kiss Mikan on her forehead then send Natsume a smirk when he walked pass him.

Natsume's blood boiled as he stared at the flushed brunette under the Sakura tree. Okay. If Hijiri wanted to piss him then Natsume didn't have a choice except for grant what he wanted

Let the game begin.

…xXx…..

"_Tomorrow, at 3.00pm, I will wait for you at the fountain in Central Town. There is something I need to tell you"_

Yep. That was the thing he told her that noon. And now, 3.00 pm, standing next to a fountain was a brunette dressed in pink. Today was surely a beautiful day. She hummed as she looked around, hoping that he would come. As on clue, a moment later, a grayish-haired boy ran to her place.

"You-chan. You came" Mikan said with a smile

"I'm sorry for coming late" Youichi said, trying to arrange his breathes

"No, it's okay. I came here early after all"

"Okay. So can we go?" Youichi commented as he dragged Mikan to a nearby café

Unknown to them, there was two people spying on their 'date'. The raven-haired lad was burning with jealousy while the blonde looked at his best friend with pity eyes.

"I know you are worried about Sakura-san but why do I have to come along too?" Ruka asked

"Because I need someone to talk with…You know, like doing a mission"

"Natsume, you should give them some privacy. It has been a long time since they last met each other" Ruka said only to receive a glare from the ruby-eyed boy

"Oh yeah, that Hijiri didn't meet her after 5 years and what about me?" Natsume scoffed "A freaking 7 years and the first thing she said when she saw me was_ 'who are you?'_"

"At least he didn't hurt her feeling" Ruka murmured under his breath

"I heard that Ruka" Natsume threatened "For your information, it was not my fault at all-"

"It was because of your pride" the blonde rolled his eyes

"They went into that café" Natsume inquired "Hurry up, Ruka"

"_Great. Why did I have to listen to him?"_ Ruka only sighed

…xXx…

"Mikan, thank you very much for coming here with me" Youichi said, sipping on his tea.

"It's okay, You-chan. It has been a long time since I talked with you" Mikan smiled at him

"You really has become more beautiful, Mikan"

Mikan's face flushed "U-Um…."

Natsume and Ruka sat at the table behind Mikan. Hearing that sentence, Natsume's blood boiled

"What a playboy. How can he say something like that to her? And why did she have to blush like that? Really. When I said that, she said that I was a pervert and now, she blushed…blah…blah…blah..." Natsume said nonstop. Ruka could only stare at him and shake his head. Remind him again why Natsume was his best friend

"So, you said that you had something you need to tell me so what is it?" Mikan asked

"Mikan…You are living alone, right?"

"Yeah"

"So….what do you say, Mikan? Do you want to come and live with me in America?" Youichi confessed, making Mikan's eyes go wide. She choked on her drink and stared at Youichi.

"E-Eh? Y-You are kidding, right Youichi?"

"I'm not kidding at all, Mikan. I'm serious."

"Y-Youichi….Th-that's…." Mikan shuttered.

_**Clash**_

Everything happened so fast. Cups and plates went flying on air, crashing and spilling the water all over the floor

The furious raven-haired lad has just flipped over the table as he stood up from his seat while his eyes were darkening. Ruka could only freeze in his seat and stare at his best friend in horror.

Both Mikan and Youichi turned to look at the commotion with a gasp and at the same time, a hand punched on the table, startling both of them.

"N-Natsume…? W-What are yo-" Mikan was too flabbergasted at the person in front of her.

"Oh, so now you finally show your tail, Hyuuga" Youichi said full of sarcasm

"It's none of your business, Hijiri" He glared at the lad then turned his attention to the brunette "So, will you go?"

Mikan cocked her head to a side "Go? Go where?"

"God dammit" Natsume punched the table again "To America as he said" He pointed at Youichi. Mikan remained her silence, thinking what she should say now

"So? Can you answer that damn question?" Natsume nudged her to answer

"Hold on a second, Hyuuga" Youichi raised his voice as he stood up "Are you being a jerk here?"

"Me? A jerk?" Natsume asked, pointing at himself

"Yes, you are. It was true that I asked Mikan that question but she hasn't answered it and now, you are nudging her to answer that question. Isn't it like you are putting her at dead end already?"

"Who told you to speak, Hijiri? You don't have the right to take her to America as you please. She is _mine_." Natsume declared as people began to murmur

"Yours? She is yours but you don't know how to treat her, how to keep her by your side. In the end, all you did was hurt her feeling" Youichi snapped, clutching his fist "Face it, Hyuuga. You don't deserve her at all. You will only bring her sadness and loneliness."

As soon as Youichi finished that sentence, Natsume punched him right in the face. The teal-eyed boy landed on the ground, rubbing the pain on his face as he glared at the raven-haired lad. And the next thing Natsume knew, he received a punch from Youichi.

Blood was now dripping out from their mouth but they still glared at each other, ready to engage in another battle. They gripped each other's collar. However, before they could do anything, a bucket of cold water was splashed on them.

"What the hell?" They cursed, glaring at the culprit who made their clothes wet. And once again, they came in contact with the one they were fighting for. Mikan Sakura

"It's winter for your information, Mikan" Youichi reminded "So freaking cold"

"To stop you from fighting then yes, I have to do that" Mikan put both her hands on her hip. "Seriously, I hate guys who always fight because of a small problem. Now, let's get your wound treated"

Mikan pointed at Youichi "Youichi, come with me. Ruka, you treat Natsume, okay?" The blonde who was gaping like a fish could only nod in return. With that, Mikan dragged Youichi out of the café before Natsume could say anything.

Ruka looked at his best friend on the floor. Really, Mikan chose to treat Youichi that means she cares about him more than Natsume. In some other ways, Mikan likes Youichi more. He then patted Natsume's shoulder and realized something.

His ruby eyes were lifeless now.

_This really makes a big impact to him…. _Ruka thought as he sighed "Come on, I will get you some treatment"

…xXx…

"You really are stupid, you know?" Mikan scowled as she dipped the gauze into Youichi's wound

He winced in pain but still glared at the brunette "You don't have the right to tell me that." Mikan just rolled her eyes and continued treating Youichi's wound.

The teal-eyed boy stared at the brunette for a moment. It has been 5 years ever since the last time he saw her and he could see that Mikan was growing up beautifully.

For a girl like her, she really had to suffer a lot. Her parents' death and even her memory loss. Because of that, Youichi hasn't had the chance to tell his feeling.

Meeting that Hyuuga was out of his calculation. He actually didn't let Mikan see someone like him again. And not to mention, that Hyuuga was acting out of pity for Mikan. At this rate, Hyuuga can steal Mikan away from him

Staring at the brunette, Youichi couldn't help at all. It was now or never.

"Mikan" Youichi inhaled a deep breath as Mikan looked at him "I like you"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh?" Mikan cocked her head to a side "Eh?" Her face began to be red "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" She shouted on top of her lungs

"I like you, Mikan. Please go to America and live with me" Youichi held her hands strongly

"B-But….." Mikan shuttered "H-How c-can-?"

"I don't care. I like you and I want you to live with me"

"Y-Youichi…." Mikan touched her cheek then tried to calm her down "I…I'm sorry"

Youichi's eyes saddened "But why?"

Mikan sighed "I'm very grateful for all the time you spent to be by my side but I cared for you like my brother. Never more than that."

"Damn it. What did I do wrong?" Youichi rested his face inside his palm

"You did nothing wrong, Youichi. It's just…. I have my friends here and I want to protect my grandpa's temple." Mikan looked at him apologetic

This time, Youichi turned to stare at Mikan "you sure you don't like me?"

"I only think of you as my brother, Youichi. I have never had romantic feeling for you"

"So are we still friends?" He extended his hand

Mikan smiled at him and shook his hand "Friends. Someday, you will find the girls you love more than me, Youichi"

"Hope so" Youichi smiled "Mikan, can you answer me one last question?"

Mikan nodded "Do you like Hyuuga?" Her eyes immediately went wide.

"N-NO….How can I-?" Her face was flushed from embarrassment

"Just think about it, okay?" He chuckled as he ruffled her hair. "Come on, I will walk you home"

"Thank you for being with me, Youichi. I don't know what I can do without you" Mikan murmured under her breath.

"What did you say, Mikan?" Youichi asked as Mikan smiled at him "Nothing at all." _I'm sorry, Youichi….and thank you…_

* * *

**Hello Everybody. It has been a long time, right?**

**I'm sorry for taking too much time. Tell me what u think about this chapter, 'kay?**

**Thank you for reading ^^ Here is the preview for next chapter**

_The first time I saw him, I could see in his eyes. The longing for his loved one and happiness. I clutched at the necklace he gave to me. I am not his loved one. I didn't remember him. Yet, why did he give me this necklace?_

_My heart ached. He was a cruel person. He teased me and often looked like he enjoyed it. But I was not angry at all. Because the eyes which he looked at me with were really kind. And you know what? Maybe I have fallen in love with him_


	12. 11th piece: Love

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Anyways, enjoy the story**

* * *

Chapter 11:

"_Do you like Hyuuga?"_

Ever since that time, Youichi's question kept ringing inside my head. And at the same time, Natsume's image kept popping inside my mind. It was driving me crazy. I can neither eat nor sleep properly.

So do I like Natsume or not?

Sure, I like him…as a friend. Well, he is a pervert who thinks highly of himself. But sometimes, he can be sweet and caring… or it was just my imagination. Talk about mood swings. I snickered to myself then plopped onto the bed helplessly.

I picked the picture on bed drawer and stared at it. The little boy inside the picture was obviously Natsume. Raven hair and crimson eyes? There were not much people in this world with crimson eyes. They were such a rare color. And not to mention the frown on his face. 100% Natsume.

So that means I have known him since childhood. Now it explains about the 'falling in love with him'. Then it hit me. There was something happened before I met him. Something that disappeared along with the memories of my childhood.

I remembered the first time I saw him. I could see in his eyes. The longing for his loved one and happiness. I clutched at the necklace he gave to me. I am not his loved one. I didn't remember him. Yet, why did he give me this necklace?

_Throb_

My heart ached. He was a cruel person. He teased me and often looked like he enjoyed it. But I was not angry at all. Because the eyes which he looked at me with were really kind. And you know what? Maybe I have fallen in love with him

.

.

.

.

Wait a minute. What did I just say? Did…I…just-?

OH NO….

I immediately rose up from the bed, biting my nail. Damn. This is not good at all. I jumped off the bed and paced back and forth inside the room. I wished there were a person who will help me with this 'love problem'.

I darted my eyes to the view outside the window. It has been 2 weeks ever since the last time I heard about Kana. I swore that I saw that person and even talked to her. She was my ideal woman whom I wanted to be when I grew up. To me, she was my dear sister that I looked up to.

But where did she disappear to? Why did she have to be gone? And it had to be the moment I need her the most. Without her, I felt that I can't do anything anymore.

The first time I met her was when I moved into this house with grandpa after our trip from America. Yep. It was also after I lost my memories. And she somehow looked like she has just moved to the house.

During the time I stayed home and didn't go to school, she helped me with my studying a lot and we were just like sisters. Now, she left me.

I plopped on the bed again, groaning. What should I do now? Who should I ask to help? Then I remembered something.

I still had another person who can help me with this.

But it will cost me a fortune. Believe me….

…xXx…

The next day

"No" That was Hotaru's immediately answer making Mikan more hopeless. It was lunch time in school and they were now inside Hotaru's lab

"But Hotaru-" Mikan pouted as she hugged Hotaru tight "Help me, pretty please. He is your cousin"

The blackmailer just glared at Mikan "First, get off me. Second, I told you. I'm not a love expert"

"You are not a love expert but you _do_ have someone admire you" Mikan mumbled under her breath

"What did you just say?" Hotaru arched an eyebrow at Mikan who looked away nervously. "N-Nothing"

Hotaru sighed again "Mikan. So if Hyuuga loves you, what will you do?"

Mikan's face blanked for a moment then suddenly it turned red. The raven-haired girl smirked at this "So you _do_love him"

"I…I..j-just don't know, Hotaru." Mikan shuttered as a blank expression was plastered on her face "M-Maybe, h-he has someone he loves already"

Hearing that, Hotaru missed the spot and ended up destroying the machine. She immediately turned to Mikan and grabbed her shoulder "What? Where did you get that idea?"

"Well, the first time I met him, I can see the depressed love in his eyes. Something happened to him and he was hurt, very hurt about it. And he gave me this necklace" Mikan took the necklace out of her pocket. "He said that it was from the person he loved the most, I think"

Hotaru was mad now. First, Mikan knew too well about Natsume. And she (Mikan) was the person who hurt him. And second, Hotaru would go and kill Natsume right away. Who gave him the right to give Mikan that necklace? The proof of their friendship? He has got to be kidding her. Why? Because it was him _who_ destroyed it.

"Ne, Hotaru, did I meet Natsume before?" Mikan titled her head to a side. "Now I remember I have met him before but I don't know when. And besides, grandpa left me this picture and told me that the boy was the person I loved the most"

Hotaru took the picture in Mikan's hand and boy, her blood began to boil as she had a menacing aura over her. Just how dense is Mikan? Clearly, the person in the picture was Natsume Hyuuga and it was fortunate that she didn't remember him.

Because if she remembered what he had done, she would surely hate him again.

"So, is that Natsume?" Mikan asked, snapping Hotaru back to life

"No, I don't think so" Hotaru lied, shaking her head.

"What do I do now?" Mikan slumped on the chair

Hotaru opened her drawer and tossed Mikan a paper. "Do this and you will know if you love him or not. Now go, you are disturbing me" With that, Hotaru's robot kicked Mikan out of the room.

"What was that for?" Mikan winced in pain as she looked at the paper "_Quiz: Do you love him or not?_ Oh well, at least I have something to do"

Unknown to Mikan, inside the room, Hotaru was resting her face on her palm, thinking about what to do in the future. "I'm sure that Mikan is in love with Natsume but what I'm worried about is her memories. Sooner or later, she will regain her memories and this time, it is up to Hyuuga. He will be the only one who can heal her heart…"

Hotaru then sighed as she looked out to the window _'You should know what to do, Hyuuga. Don't repeat the same mistake twice'_

…xXx…

"Hmmm….Let's see" Mikan said as she made herself comfortable under the sakura tree. "_Do you love him or not?"_

_**1\. Are you guys the same age?**_

_A. He is one or two year older than me_

_B. A few months older than me_

_C. I hate answering that, but yes_

**_D._**_I'm older than him by a few months. Muahahahaha_

**_2\. Is he similar to you?_**

_A. No. He is like a god O.O_

_B. Too similar. It creeps me out_

_C. I don't care about that_

**_D_**_. NO NO NO. Definitely no_

_**3\. One word to describe him**_

_A. Handsome_

_B. Nerdy_

_C. So-so_

**_D_**_. Pervert...definitely_

**_4\. How did you know him?_**

_A. He always glares at me_

_B. He is the most popular one in the school_

_C. He stands out_

**_D._**_He talks to me, by promising that he would make me fall in love with him -_-_

_"_That's strange...Did this happen to me before?"

_**5\. Do you miss him when he is not with you?**_

_A. Definitely_

_B. Often_

_C. No_

**_D_**_. That's why I'm taking this quiz_

_**6\. If he asks you on a date, will you go?**_

_A. YES YES YES! OH MY GOSH_

_B. Maybe?_

_C. No way_

**_D._**_Can I think about it?_

_**7\. If he kisses you by not asking you, what will you do?**_

_A. OH MY GOSH. HE KISSED ME *faint*_

_B. Stare at him as if he is from another planet_

_C. Slap him in the face_

**_D._**_Shock...Then turn red...Then green...Finally...run away...Maybe after slapping him ^^_

_**8\. If you see him with another girl, what will you do?**_

_A. Find out about that girl. I'm going to kill her_

_B. Take picture then post on the school newspaper_

_C.__Not my business_

**_D._**_Kinda sad and heart-breaking_

**_9\. If your friend hates him, will you continue talking to him?_**

_A. HELL YEAH! NO ONE CAN STOP ME_

_B. Maybe?_

_C. I don't care_

**_D._**_Well, I want to talk to him. Besides, he is the one coming to me first_

_**10\. What do you like from him the most?**_

_A. His lips_

_B. EVERYTHING_

_C. His face_

**_D_**_. His eyes_

"Okay, I have finished" Mikan smiled as she looked at the question "Is it me or there are too many questions I chose D?" Shrugging, Mikan averted her eyes to the answer and wow, her eyes immediately went wide

**_If most of your answer is A:_**_You are definitely one of his fan girls. And I know that you only care about his look and money. Believe me, with the like of you, he will never glance at you...not to mention love you. So stop being a pathetic fan girls and go find someone else to love._

**_If most of your answer is B:_**_You only know him as a friend or a popular person at school. And then, you maybe develop some feeling for him but that is only friendship. You should stop now because sooner or later, you will turn into a fan girl for sure and he will hate you more_

_**If most of your answer is C:**__You don't like him at all. So why do you have to spend your time doing something like this? Clearly, you can just come back to your study and don't care about anything else._

_**If most of your answer is D:**__You care__about him more than yourself. You feel happy when you see him smile. That's the evidence that you are in love with him. Congratulation. So get your ass of the chair and go to confess to him. I'm sure he will be speechless. Good luck_

There was a pregnant silence. The brunette just stared at the magazine like it was falling down from the heaven. _No way._The magazine slipped from her hand and fell down to the ground. Soon, a horror-struck emotion appeared on her face as she realized the _deep _meaning of the answer…

_She was in love with Natsume Hyuuga_

She can't believe it. She loves Natsume all this time. How can she be so blind?

Okay, now what she should do it to convey her feeling to him.

A. Appear right before his eyes and confess out of the blue "Nat-Natsume, I lo-love you"

B. Shout for the whole school to hear it "I LOVE YOU NATSUME"

C. Keep the feeling and never confess to him

Either option, it was not good at all. She can't do it. She would be very embarrassed and maybe locked herself inside her room all day. And besides, if he doesn't love her, what will she do?

_Damn_

Now she thought about it. Wasn't she the one left him the other day and chose Youichi? He must be really hurt. She sighed as she let her eyes wander to the stuffs on her table. Upon seeing its existence, her eyes began to become wide as a smile plastered on her face.

"THAT'S IT"

**...xXx...**

_This is not right at all. _

That was the first sentence that crossed Natsume's mind as he glared at the gray-haired boy leaning on the wall near the school's gate. Somehow, Natsume felt his blood boiling as he remembered the incident at the café shop not too long ago

Mikan chose him. Mikan chose that boy. _His_ Mikan chose that boy.

_She left him_

That thought made Natsume's heart shattering. So she didn't love him anymore. Why did he have to build up his hope for? She will never love him. Never.

After that incident, he spent most of his days inside his room, breaking things. And he couldn't help it as the tears started falling from his eyes. Those days were like hell to him. Ruka often came to comfort him but it was no use.

_He was heart-broken_

Not once.. but twice…..Really…. That Mikan is maybe the death of him

But now, in front of him was the boy she chose. That mean he was here to humiliate him, to laugh at him or to _official _steal Mikan away.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume asked, his voice was hoarse. Youichi turned to look at Natsume with his bored expression then sighed "I have something to tell you"

And that was it…Glaring eyes… Menacing aura…

The start of World War III….

* * *

**Hello everybody.**

**I'm sorry for the late update. I just had a serious problem with the chapter so I have to rewrite it again.**

**But on the other hand, it is chapter 11 already. ^^**

**Soon, this story will be over too and I will have time to write other stories**

**In this chapter, there are some quiz questions. I gathered them from many websites and quizs**

**So tell me how do think about this chapter, okay?**

**I will update the next chapter in two days more.**

**Thank you very much for reading ^^**

**Here is the preview for the next chapter**

_This was the last chance. She was standing in front of his seat. It was now lunch time and everybody has gone out to eat. So now, particularly, she was the only one in the class. Making her way to his bag, she could feel that her heart beating out loud._

_She can do this. Just need to put the letter inside his bag._

_...xXx..._

_The moment he held the letter in his hand, there was a tingling feeling inside his stomach. He didn't like this feeling at all because it brought him back to the time he wanted to forget the most. The time he committed his first mistake_

**Till next time ^^**


	13. 12th piece: Letter

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Enjoy the chapter ^^**

* * *

Chapter 12: Letter

_Chirp….Chirp…_

Hearing the sound of the morning birds, the brunette slowly opened her heavily eyelids. A ray of sunshine went through the window and completely woke her up. Mikan stiffed a yawn as she stretched her arms out.

Snow. That was the first thing she saw when she opened her hazel eyes. Time moves really fast. It was already winter as the street was covered in a thin sheet of snow.

She didn't have a good night sleep at all. Staring at the letter on the table, she sighed. Really, she could be cheesy if she wanted.

Sending a letter to him? To the most popular boy at school? Now, tell her that she doesn't sound like a fan girl.

And no, she didn't confess to him in the letter. For your information, this was not a love letter. It was a meeting letter. Yes, a meeting letter. Then after that, she will confess to him.

Is she too rush?

There were many chances to confess to him but why it has to be today? She maybe had gone mad. Or she just loved him too much. _Sigh. _Sometimes, even she doesn't know all about herself.

Love is something that she doesn't consider at all. And she doesn't want to involve in this kind of thing. But she _has _to fall in love with _the _Natsume Hyuuga. She even asked herself: Has she chosen the right person?

Oh well, sooner or later, she will have to tell him about her feeling. With that, Mikan rose from the bed, unfortunately, the letter accidently fell down on to the ground.

"Oopsie" Mikan gasped as she bent down to pick the letter up. However, that was not the letter she wrote. Mikan stared at it for a moment then it clicked. It was the letter from her grandpa. Because of this letter, she decided to write to him.

Sighing to herself, Mikan opened the letter to read again. It was still as new as ever and her grandpa's writing has never been so hard to read. Mikan giggled as she skimmed the letter and stopped at the signature.

Really, even she read this after seven or millions of times, she will never get tired of this. It was full of her grandpa's feeling and moved her to tears. But it was too late. Her grandpa was not here anymore. Kana-san was not here anymore.

The clock rang, alarming that it was time to go to school. Right before she closed the letter, her eyes spotted something. She opened it again and saw a small _P.s _at the end of it. She read as quickly as possible and let the news digested inside her brain.

Finally, she got a clue…

The truth about Kana Ueda…

But as she thought, the time has finally come…

…xXx…

Damn it…

Natsume thought as he walked to school as casually as ever. He remembered about yesterday 'talk'. And you can't believe it. He _actually _ran away from it. He ran away from the truth.

"_I have something to talk with you, Hyuuga" Youichi declared, looking as bored as ever. Time seemed to have stopped between them. Natsume glared at him. Hard. He didn't mind some girls passing by while taking pictures and squealing._

"_I don't have any business with you" The raven-haired lad hissed as he turned his shoes to walk away_

"_So you don't want to hear about Mikan?" Youichi asked, making Natsume stop in his track. Nevertheless, Natsume looked at Youichi over his shoulder with his cold glare_

"_If you are here to say that Mikan is yours then you can go now. You are wasting my time" _

_Youichi seemed unfazed. Seeing Natsume walk away like that, Youichi called out "If you want to hear about her, come to the café shop 'Zodiac' at the Central Town. I will wait"_

"_You don't need to" With that, Natsume walked away, disappearing into the electric sunset_

Now, he regretted it. He could have heard what Youichi said. But he was too scared to know the truth. He can't bear the truth that Mikan and that guy were together. It tore his heart into pieces

No

He was a coward

He was running away from the truth

Maybe he didn't deserve her at all.

"_Come to the café 'Zodiac'. I will wait" _

He remembered what Youichi said but was he strong enough to go there and hear him?

"Natsume" He heard his best friend calling for him. Huh? Since when did he arrive at school? He looked around and saw the brunette at the school gate with her blackmail friend. She still had that stupid smile on her face but there was something wrong about her today.

"What's wrong with you, Natsume? You didn't answer my calls at all" Ruka asked, waving his hands in front of Natsume's face. However, all the blonde got was a dead silence. "Natsume?"

Lost in his thought, Natsume decided to reconsider the invitation from that brat, hoping that nothing will go wrong…

…xXx…

"Really, Mikan? I can't believe it" Hotaru said with a sigh "Falling in love with that kind of boy is no good at all"

"I think you have already known that I love Natsume" Mikan blushed at the mention of his name

"So then, are you going to confess to him?"

"Yes, of course"

"When?" Hotaru arched an eyebrow. The brunette shook her head "I will but not now."

_Time is almost running out…_

She saw him. He was sitting at his seat, staring blankly out of the window. He didn't mind what the teacher said at all. All he did was staring and in the next second, letting his soul to cloud nine.

She wondered what had happened with him. Normally, he would tease her or ask her about the most trivial thing. But today, he was too quiet. And she didn't like it at all. Maybe it was because of her fault for not choosing him at that time…

_She has to move fast…._

Youichi was also the same. He didn't mind the teacher at all. He just scribbled something inside his notebook and erased it then wrote again. Moment later, he let out a sigh and looked up to the sky.

She knew it. There was something wrong with both of them today. Was this thing related to her anyways? They were acting weird and she felt hard to believe.

Something was definitely going on

_Or else, she will lose everything…_

This was the last chance. She was standing in front of his seat. It was now lunch time and everybody has gone out to eat. So now, particularly, she was the only one in the class. Making her way to his bag, she could feel that her heart beating out loud.

She can do this. Just need to put the letter inside his bag.

As she opened his bag, her mind drifted to her grandpa's letter. The news she read today was a shock to her. She never thought that her grandpa can hide this truth from her.

A frightening truth that even she can't think of.

However, as she finished reading the letter, she knew that she had no other choice. The snow was still falling… Time was still running…Either way, she would leave her friends behind…

_And never come back again…._

…xXx…

Inside the café shop 'Zodiac', with a cup of coffee in their hands two boys were glaring at each other, sending their darkest aura. The guests inside that café could only cower in fear, even some girls stopped squealing and taking pictures of them.

The atmosphere was definitely awkward

"So…" The gray-haired boy said, starting the conversation "…I see that you really come here"

Natsume just glared at Youichi "I'm here because of Mikan. Not because of the like of you"

"I have already figured it out"

_Silence_

"I was rejected" Youichi said simply before taking a sip from his cup of coffee. The raven-haired lad looked at Youichi as if he came from another planet. What was the thing he just said?

"By Mikan" The teal-eyed boy finished. His eyes never left Natsume. He was waiting for a reaction. He was waiting for a movement.

"Are you serious?" Natsume asked, not believing in his ears

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Youichi slammed the cup on the table, looking pissed. Natsume clutched his head. Number of different thoughts was running in his mind then he stared at Youichi with pity in his eyes.

"Don't you dare look at me like that. I don't need your pity" The gray-haired boy crossed his arms over his chest with a scowl on his face. Seconds later, he let out a desperate sigh

"I don't know but when Mikan rejected me, I felt relieve. Maybe it would be better if I and she were just friends"

"Hijiri…"

"But I don't intend to give her to you that easily, Hyuuga" Youichi glared at the red-eyed boy again "But I only know one thing that… Mikan will be happier if she is with you" He pointed a finger at Natsume's face "So don't you dare make her cry or I will hunt you down and skin you alive"

Natsume was dumbfounded for a second then he let out a small smile "I will"

Youichi 'hmph' the last time as he took his bag and walked out of the café

…..xXx…..

What a day.

Natsume was exhausted as he made himself comfortable on the bed. The conservation with that Hijiri boy was a relief to him. At least, Mikan hasn't dated anyone yet.

But why did she reject Hijiri? Did she have someone she loved already?

Natsume let out a sigh as he opened his bag and took out all the things in it. However, his hand touched something that shouldn't be inside this bag. He wondered what it could be.

Moment later, his hand took out a letter. A love letter? He asked to himself as he stared at the letter. In truth, he received a lot of letters when he was in middle school and even now, in high school. But he always threw them away or burnt them down

Yep. He hates fan girls the most.

However, the moment he held the letter in his hand, there was a tingling feeling inside his stomach. He didn't like this feeling at all because it brought him back to the time he wanted to forget the most

The time he committed his first mistake

He turned the letter backward and stared at the name of the sender written in a neat style.

_Mikan Sakura_

His eyes went wide. Why did Mikan want to give him a letter? Did she find out about the past already? He slowly opened the letter and read the sentence inside

_Meet me at the Sakura tree at 5pm. I have something to tell you_

_-M.S-_

Little did he know, that feeling of his was right as the history was about to repeat again.

And the one he loved the most will, _once again, _disappear in his arms….

* * *

**Hello everybody**

**Well, this is the first time after a long time that I update two chapters near each other. **

**But I think that there are not much people like my story since there is not much review**

**Well, I don't care. I almost finish this story anyways**

**Just a few more chapters and I can continue other two stories. **

**To tell the truth, I have run out of ideas for the story 'Unpredictable destiny'. Studying how to be a princess is so difficult**

**Oh well, I have to hurry now. It is almost the start of a new semester**

**Here are the preview of next chapter**

_What if something will happen to her?_

_What if she disappears in his arms again?_

_No. He can't let it happen. He didn't want to lose her the second time. He has gone through so much to find her again. It was because of fate that they met again. Now, he didn't plan to let her go…._

_The snow was still falling…._

_His breathes were hitched…_

_Please… god… please…_

_…Don't take her away from him…_

**Thank you very much for reading ^^**


	14. 13th piece: Time

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Anyways, enjoy the story^^**

**To Nickname Miki (guest) I really like your idea for this story but the thing is Mikan was hurt by Natsume and because of that, I don't intend to make a happily ever after for him. That is the price to pay for lying and hurting people. I really appreciate for your cooperation but I have already decide about the ending long ago. And I still have other stories to finish. If you want, you can help me with it. I'm really thankful for your help..**

* * *

Chapter 13:

It was weird. There was no way that Mikan wanted to meet him that directly. But there was something inside him that was enough to convince him to go meet her. He looked at the clock as he realized it was 6 o'clock

He has missed it.

Talking with Youichi took him some time. But she must have gone home by now. She couldn't have waited for him under the Sakura tree. He darted his eyes to look at the snow falling outside the window.

She couldn't be, right?

He immediately grabbed his coat and ran out of the door with full speed.

He knew all about her. She is very stubborn. And her way of writing really made him worried.

What if something will happen to her?

What if she disappears in his arms again?

No. He can't let it happen. He didn't want to lose her the second time. He has gone through so much to find her again. It was because of fate that they met again. Now, he didn't plan to let her go….

The snow was still falling….

His breathes were hitched…

Please… god… please…

…Don't take her away from him…

…..xXx…..

_God…_

Under the shade of the Sakura tree, a young girl with brunette hair rested. She let out her hand to catch a beautiful snowflake falling elegantly from the sky.

"I wonder when he will come" She smiled to herself as she said those words. She has waited for him for an hour but she didn't feel cold at all because she was going to meet the person she loved the most

She knew today will be the last day. _She _will come here very soon and if the brunette didn't move fast, she wouldn't get the chance to say this.

No chance at all…

_ I beg of you..._

He had to hurry up.

He was running at his full speed on the snow-covered street. He didn't care if he bumped into people and made them fall or his foot was frozen because of snow and the coldness

There was only one thing inside his mind right now

_Mikan's safety_

He would never forgive himself if he let her go again. The time he lost her was because of his stupidity. He didn't want to experience it again.

The pain of losing somebody…

It was too unbearable

_Please…._

The brunette was humming under the Sakura tree. The snow has been piling up and covered the whole forest. Not to mention the lake became ice as the sun began to disappear at the horizon.

She has waited but he still didn't come. Her eyes stared into a faraway place as the light started to dim out and everything was engulfed in the dark

She brought her hand to cover her nose and her cheeks which were too red because of winter day.

When will he come?

She kept asking that question in her mind but the truth was... she herself didn't know the answer at all.

_Don't take her away …_

_Twack_

Natsume fell down on the cold snow-covered street for the umpteenth time. His breathes were raging. His body has come to an end. He was about to break down soon.

However, he still stood up and kept running to her place.

He knew she has been there waiting for him the whole time. Under this cold weather.

The reason was pretty simple: Because she had faith in him. He knew her too well. She believed that he would come to her and save her.

_Because I know…_

"Natsume" She murmured as the last light disappeared at the end of the world. Instead of that, a dark blue color covered the whole sky and snows were still falling time to time.

There was no reason why he would be this late. Unless he didn't get to read her letter.

Maybe he didn't know it even existed

The brunette sighed to herself. She could have told him in person. She could have shouted for the whole school to hear.

But _no_, she had to choose this way and there was a chance that he would burn the letter and threw it away…

_Just like any ordinary love letters…_

Actually, she didn't know why she chose to write a letter to him. Maybe it was related to her missing memories. A time that she has forgotten.

The only key to bring back her memories was to find Kana, who was nowhere to be found right now. "Kana-san… Where are you?" She said to herself as she wrote those letters on the snow.

"I see that you still remember about me" A woman's voice rang out, alerting Mikan to hide behind the tree. "What? Too surprise to see me here?"

Mikan stared at the woman in front of her. It was no doubt. That voice…. That face… That hair… She could only murmur in a whisper that could barely hear "K..Kana-san…"

_I can't live a life without her…_

He wanted to curse the weather.

Why does it have to snow in winter?

Because of it, he hasn't made any movement for 15 minutes. Damn those traffic jams.

If this were going on, he wouldn't make it in time. Somehow, he had a bad feeling. Something was bounded to happen and he didn't like it at all.

Without a second thought, he immediately jumped on top of a car and ran away, ignoring all the protests of the people.

**(A/n: It is nearly 7pm so it is time for people to go him from work - traffic jam. I'm sorry, Natsume)**

_She is everything…..._

She stood frozen on her spot. She didn't believe it. The person she was trying to look for was right in front of her, the same as ever.

"Why do you look as if you have seen a ghost?" Kana said with a hurt expression on her face

"You were known to have been disappeared but then… why are you here?" Mikan's back touched the cold trunk.

"I'm here to give back what I have taken"

Mikan gulped. Never in her life had she seen Kana this… evil. But she knew what the thing she wanted to talk about "It is my memories, right? The memory about a boy named Natsume Hyuuga"

"So that old man left a message behind" Kana smirked as she shook her head "And you know the truth, right?"

"I know all about it"

"Then it is time, Mikan" Kana said as she touched Mikan's forehead with her fingertips "Say hello to your parents for me"

Mikan was puzzled for a moment then a luminous light covered both of them. So it was time… The image of him appeared inside her mind as memories began to flood back with rapid speed

"Natsume…." A silent tear rolled down on her cheek "...I'm sorry"

_That I could wish for..._

….xXx….

He walked through all the vines and looked at the white scenery in front of him. Snow covered every place. In the middle of it, a pink-white tree stood out and under there, a brunette rested against the trunk

"MIKAN" He immediately rushed to her place and gathered her in his arm. The moment he touched her, a cold feeling went to his spine "Don't tell me you have been waiting for me under this weather, Mikan"

Mikan just looked at him with hazy eyes. She was trying her best to adjust the image but it was no use. She couldn't see anymore. She couldn't get to see his face.

At least she got to meet him again.

At least he came to find her.

She knew she was about to fall into a deep sleep.

If that were about to happen then she had one last thing to do.

Natsume grabbed one of her hand and squeezed it "So cold…" Looking her in this kind of state was not good at all. It was like she was frozen to death. Her hands were cold. Her cheeks were red. her skin slowly became pale as well as her lip.

She moved her hand to his cheek and touched it, feeling the warmth from his body. It was really warm.

To Natsume's surprise, Mikan used the last bit of her strength to pull up to meet his face as their lips crashed.

The kiss lasted only for a second until Mikan broke it and caressed Natsume's face again. She won't forget this warmth, this feeling of love and the taste of his kiss. Forever, she will remember. Tears began to fall from the corner of her eyes

_"Disgusting"_

_"Isn't it troublesome?"_

The last memory came back to her. Now she remembered, that was the reason. However, she didn't care about that anymore. She will tell him the thing she hasn't conveyed to him at that time. The feeling that has been forgotten inside her heart.

Cupping his face again, she spoke in a low tone, more like a whisper with a graceful smile on her face

Her last smile for him. _"Ai...shi...te...ru" _

As she finished saying those words, her eyelids became heavy. A moment later, they were completely shut down while her hand fell down on the cold snow-covered ground

_History has been repeated again_

_As the one he loved the most will surely disappear in his arms._

…..xXx…..

_P.s: Actually, about Kana and I, we are the one who hold your memories. The time you got in the accident, you were in a coma and there was no chance that you could wake up. So the doctor took all of your memories and transmitted to us because they were so tragic._

_Kana Ueda was a woman who had the same past as you, broken-hearted by her love but in the end, her love died because he had a heart-attack and he won't live long. I met her at the hospital where she last said goodbye to the one she loved the most_

_She agreed to carry one of your memories and chose the memory about 'Natsume Hyuuga'. Don't think rude about her. She thought about what will be the best for you and this was the best way._

_One last thing. You will receive the memories back. But the price to pay was too high. We (mean the people who hold your memories) will die whether we liked it or not. And at the same time, **if you receive all the memories, you will fall into a coma and there will be a chance that you will never wake up again.**_

_Mikan, please forgive for this old man's selfish wish. I just want you to be happy. The time will come when you meet him again. And at that time, be confident, face everything and I'm sure you will be alright. _

_I believe in you…_

* * *

**Hello everybody ^^**

**Well, I don't think that this chapter is good at all. Somehow, I feel like something is missing. Oh and I will explain some of the detail that you don't know or hard to understand**

**First, even I was surprised that the P.s from the letter was _that _long. Well, I have to explain something about kana, right?**

**Second, Kana Ueda is a character that I made up so I can create anything for her. I won't tell you who she really is but some of you might have already figured it out. The truth about her will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Third, I use 'Aishiteru' means 'I love you' with intention to get marry in the future while 'Suki' and 'Daisuki' are for love in a normal way.**

**I think that is all. **

**2 more chapters to write. 2 more chapters until finish**

**Till that time, keep supporting me. **

**Thank you very much for reading ^^**


	15. 14th piece: Decision

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Please enjoy the story ^^**

* * *

Chapter 14: Memories

Natsume couldn't believe in his ears anymore. He was there at the critical of time. Also, he got to hear the words he wanted to hear the most.

_Mikan is in love with him_

He didn't know if he wanted to cry or shout in happiness right now because there was no words that could describe this feeling.

With that, he looked down at the girl in his arm. However, his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Mikan's skin was pale. There was no warmth coming from her body. She was closing her eyes like she was only sleeping. And her hand was lying lifeless on the ground

"Mikan…" He called out as well as shaking her body in order to wake her up. But she didn't open her eyes at all.

"Mikan…." He called again. This time was louder. But she still laid there, lifeless inside his arm.

"MIKAN" He shook her again, this time with force. He didn't know what this feeling was but he felt that she was no longer in this world anymore.

Wait. No longer in this world anymore… Didn't it mean she…?

Natsume stared at the brunette in his arm. "No… It can't be…" He knew it. He knew something was wrong. But he didn't want to admit it. A tear came out from the corner of his eyes. And another one… Another one. He didn't realize he was _crying_

"No… Mikan… Wake up…" Natsume said between his sobs, something which he didn't want to admit. He bent down to kiss her lips but the only thing he got was a cold feeling brushed again his skin. "No…Don't…"

He hugged her inside his chest. "Please, Mikan… Please wake up … Please look at me with those hazel eyes of your again… Please show me your brightest smile again…" But everything was in vain. She didn't wake up. She was lying there… like sleeping beauty.

"No…" Finally, it sunk inside him. He finally knew that she was gone. Quickly, he took out his phone and pressed the emergency call. Looking at the face of his loved one again, he didn't want to do this at all.

"Please… save her... I don't know what to do without her"

But whether good or bad, he still had to do what it can to save her. If not, he would _willingly_ to go with her…

.…..xXx…..

The light of the plate in front of the operation was still on. The raven-haired lad couldn't sit up in his seat. He was too worried. If he didn't leave her under the cold weather…. If he ran a bit faster… If he discovered the letter sooner… Then this thing wouldn't happen to her.

He was the one to blame.

He sat down on one of the benches, his hands covered his face entirely. He didn't want to meet anyone now. He didn't want to admit the truth at all. But everything seemed so vague…

"MIKAN" He heard some shouting as he looked at the long white corridor where some of his friends were rushing in here. There was Imai, Ruka… and even Hijiri-san…

They stopped in front of Natsume, trying to arrange their breathes "Where is Mikan, Hyuuga?" Hotaru immediately asked him without wasting any second.

Natsume only looked down to the ground and pointed at the door where an operation was in process. The gang looked at the door and gasped. Before he knew it, a fist came contact with his cheek.

"YOU BASTARD" Youichi shouted in furious "I should have known this is coming." Then he turned to glare at the raven-haired lad on the floor "I SHOULDN'T HAVE GIVEN HER TO YOU"

Finally, Natsume snapped "SHUT THE HELL UP." It was his turn to glare at Youichi "DO YOU THINK THAT I WANT HER TO DIE? SHE DIED WHEN SHE WAS IN MY ARM AND DO YOU THINK I CAN GET OVER WITH IT?" Natsume's voice died down and replaced with hiccups. "I can't… I really can't…"

Youichi clicked his tongue in frustration. He then turned to look at the other direction, refusing to meet Natsume's eyes.

"You two" Hotaru said with her tear-stained face. "It is no time for fighting" She then turned her attention to Natsume "Hyuuga, what happened when you got to her place?"

Natsume stared at the blackmailer for a second then let his eyes wander to the ground "The moment I came to her, her body has already been so cold. It was like her life has been taken away from her"

"As I thought" Hotaru wiped all the tears away as she turned her heel and walked away from the hospital

"Wait, where are you going?" Ruka said, chasing after Hotaru

"What do you look like I'm doing?" Hotaru glared at him "I'm going to Mikan's house to find some information."

"Why do you want to go to her house?"

Hotaru's expression softened as he saw a pain feeling in her eyes "Because… there was one reason why she became like that and it happened once in the past. The time when she got into her coma after the accident…"

…..xXx…..

Mikan slowly opened her hazel eyes and looked around. Around her, everything was dark. She could neither see nor grab something. She remembered Natsume running to her under the Sakura tree and she finally said the words that she wanted to say. But she didn't know how to face him again.

Then she realized, she has already regained all the memories. That mean she was in a coma. In another words, she was stuck in her own mind.

She looked around in hope to find someone but everything was in vain. Then suddenly, a bright light started to shine in front of her. As the light began to dim out, Mikan stared at the woman standing, clashing in white dress.

"K-Kana s-san…." Second shock in a same day, by one person

…xXx…..

"Did you find anything?" Hotaru asked, impatiently as Ruka shook his head. They have been looked around the house, her grandpa's room. Everywhere but they couldn't find anything. Now, there was only one option left.

Mikan's room

Both of them stared at the door with Mikan's name plate on it. They looked at each other then nodded as Ruka slowly pushed the door open.

Mikan's room was still as clean as Hotaru remembered. There was no clue that she wanted to be in a coma. Hotaru looked around the room, hoping to find something worthy

"Imai-san… Is this it?" Hearing Ruka's voice, she immediately ran to where he stood. She stared at the letter on the desk

"Yes. I think this is it." Hotaru said, hope was seen in her eyes. With that, both of them decided to open and read the letter.

However, as soon as they finished the letter, a horror expression was plastered on their faces as they immediately ran out of the house to the hospital. To where Mikan was.

…..xXx….

"Surprise?" Kana said as she opened her arm out with a sly grin on her face. Mikan, on the other hand, just stared at the brunette in front of her with a pale face.

"H-How..?" Somehow, she managed to find her voice.

"Well, where should I start first?" Kana wondered, putting her thumb on her chin. After a moment, she looked at Mikan with a sweet smile "To be frankly, I only exist to hold onto your memory, Mikan. The truth is I have died years ago"

"W-What?" Mikan didn't believe in her ear anymore

Kana said, her eyes looked at a faraway place "The moment he died in front of me, I also left the world the other day. Because I can't live in a world without him"

"He? Your boyfriend?"

"Yes. I was like you, Mikan. Heart-broken by the person you loved the most. I thought he didn't love me anymore so I cut all ties with him. However, when I discovered the truth, I didn't want to believe in anything anymore" This time, big, fat tears rolled down on her cheek "He was everything for me. But he had to be stubborn so much that he wanted to bear the burden alone"

"T-Then, why are you still alive?" Mikan asked

"You know that your grandpa works in a shrine, right?" Kana turned to look at Mikan who nodded in return "He used a spell to bring me back into life and asked me to take care of you like a mother." This time, Kana had a hollow laugh "But you know, carry the memories of the person you loved the most, I have to admit that I really envy you guys"

"E-Envy?"

"Natsume, he cares for you more than anyone else and loves you the most in this world" Kana tugged a strand of hair behind her ear "You don't know but I saw, I heard, I remembered the reason why he said that words to you. He was such a _cute _boy at that time"

"Y-You mean the letter incident years ago?"

Kana ignored Mikan's question as she looked at her with angriness "He said that because he loves you so much that he didn't want any other boys look at you. Yet, the plan back-fired him at the moment you heard it and everything went wrong. He even tried to reach to you but you ignored him. In the end, both of you suffered"

….xXx…

"Damn it." Natsume cursed under his breath

_BAM_

Everyone looked up and saw a massive hole on the wall as a raven-haired lad with blood gesturing from his knuckle. "Why is it taking so long?"

"NATSUME…" A voice called out, gaining all the attention as they all turned around to see Hotaru and Ruka running at their direction

"What happen-… Oh my gosh, look at your hand" Ruka freaked out as he stared at his best friend's blood-stained hand.

"It's nothing, Ruka" Natsume rolled his eyes and turned to the other place. His shoulder trembled. It was not because of rage. It was not because he was sad. He was mad. He was really mad. It was his entire fault. He was furious at himself. He was a bastard and he couldn't do anything except for hurting the person he loved the most

_Slap_

He felt an impact to his cheek as his face turned 45 degree. He cupped his now red cheek and glared at the person in front of him. It was none other than his famous cousin who was on a verge of tear but still kept a cold composure on her face

"What-…"

"YOU DUMBASS"

Her shouting caught him of guard as everyone turned to look at them with odd eyes. It was not everyday that you could hear the blackmailer screaming like that. And when she did it, she must be very _very _mad.

"I….what?" He asked with a dumbfounded expression. Hotaru was fuming again and took out her Baka gun, shooting at the raven-haired lad

_Baka Baka Baka Baka_

He was knocked out on the cold floor as Hotaru made her way to the poor boy who was wincing in pain. She kneeled down before him and grabbed his collar, choking him. "You really don't deserve her at all" She hissed out the words as she glared at the crimson-eyed boy.

"Why? Why did you have to take her away? Why can't you protect her at all?" Hotaru said as tears began to flow down freely from her eyes "She tried her best to forget about the past, to forget about you. But you have to be a bastard to make her remember it all. If it weren't because of you, maybe she would still have a happy life right now."

The words hit Natsume like a thousand of needles went through his heart. He couldn't cry now. He knew it was his fault in the first place. If he hadn't said those words, she couldn't have been suffered through this. Her family would still be alive now. And maybe, she would still be by his side now

Really. He didn't deserve her at all.

"Yea…"

…..xXx…..

"You see, Mikan. Natsume doesn't care about you at all" Kana said as she circled around Mikan in a teasing manner "Just a word from that best friend of yours, he has already been broken. Just like you"

She darted her eyes to the girl crawling like a ball in front of her. Broken-heart was still a feeling that nobody would happy for. After letting her see some images of the present, Mikan somehow got into a bad mood.

She never thought that Hyuuga would give up on something easily like that. Mikan didn't know what to say anymore. All this time, she thought Natsume was the one who hurt her the most. But in the end, it was her.

It was her fault that both of them had to suffer so much

So this was the reason why he always looked at her with a hint of sadness in his eyes. No, not only that. There was also regret. At the same time, he wanted to fix the mistake that he had in the past, by making her happy again.

A tear fell down from the corner of her eyes.

Ah, she knew it. If that were the reason why he didn't want to find happiness in his life, the reason why she became a burden to him, then she couldn't stay by his side anymore…

Yes….

She _shouldn't _be in this world anymore…

"Kana-san, if I disappear then Natsume will be happy, right?" Mikan asked with tears in her eyes. Kana looked at her for moment then nodded

"Please, take me with you"

Just like that time 7 years ago, she chose to leave everything behind...

…xXx…

"Yea…"

Like that would happen

Natsume tried to break free from Hotaru's grasp "LIKE I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THAT" Add the sarcasm and a little bit of shouting, please. He pushed his cousin to aside and put his head on one knee.

The gang looked at Natsume with sympathy "I admit that Mikan became this way is my fault but I want you to know that…" Natsume turned his full attention to Hotaru "…I believe in her and she won't die."

"Why are you so confident about this?" Koko popped his head into the conservation

Natsume's eyes softened for a moment with a small smile plastered on his face "Because she is the woman I love the most in this world"

Everyone was at a loss of word. They didn't know that there will be a day Natsume will admit this to himself. However, it sounded so cheesy everytime you heard it.

"Good. At least you understand that" Hotaru said, wiping all the tears away. All eyes immediately turned to her "I thought you just wanted to fix the past and didn't care about the feeling at all"

She stood up and dusted her pant "To be frankly, at first, I didn't want to give her to you after all. But after some time, I understood that this is some work of 'fate' and I had to admit, you two can't live without each other because you have such a strong bond"

"I-Imai…" Natsume shuttered. So, she had just been playing with him the whole time. Damn her.

"Actually, I knew the truth about this" Hotaru said as she took the letter out of her pocket "And we need to find Kana Ueda… _Fast_"

"Why do we need to find Ueda-san?" Anna wondered to herself

"Because according to this letter, she is the reason why Mikan remembered it all" Hotaru said, showing them the letter in her hand. The gang read it carefully as the information finally sank inside their mind.

"This is no good at all" Nonoko said as everyone became worried. However, as soon as they tried to find a way to do it, everything has already been too late.

_Beep…Beep…..Beep….Beep…._

"Doctor, the patient's heartbeat is slowly decreasing"

"I can't find any pulse"

"Her breathing is getting weaker and weaker"

The nurses ran around and around in a panic mode. Just a moment ago, this girl was still breathing but now, it was like she almost left the world. What on earth has happened?

Standing outside the operation room, the gang could hear perfectly everything as anxiety began to build up inside them. They immediately rushed to the operation room and looked through the glass window.

"MIKAN!" They banged on the door, shouting her name all over again. They could see Mikan inside with many wires attracted to her body. Also, next to her, there was a heart monitor with a green line which was getting slower and slower each time

"MIKANNNNNNNN"

_Tooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooot_

The sound they didn't want to hear the most

The sound they hated more than anything else

Because it showed them that Mikan was no longer in this world anymore.

Yes

It was proven that….

_Mikan is dead_

* * *

**Hello everybody**

**Well, I took so long to write this chapter, right? Sorry about that. **

**And for another thing, the next chapter will be the last. Yep. It was time for this story to end so that I can continue other stories (To tell the truth, there are two more stories I want to update but can't. I can't help it. The idea just formed in my head like a speed of time)**

**Okay, now I don't when I will update the next chapter. Just say it will be next month.**

**Thank you very much for reading and surpporting my story ^^**


End file.
